Koga! (Slow Updates)
by Sleepless Kueen
Summary: [Female Koga, Season 2.] Koga's given up fighting, for good... hopefully. But it never turns out how Koga wants anyway.. so she find herself once more thrown into a War that at first she wants nothing to do with. However, with her Mothers life threatened, she rethinks. The only down side is that annoying brat Subaru. KogaxEden
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so recently as I said on my other SSO story that I've gotten back into it. So I'm going to confess something okay?**

**(let's out breath)**

**when I first watch SSO I thought Koga was a girl!**

**Okay, hate me now. I soon realised it wasn't the case so it's okay. Anyway thinking about it now, I thought would it be like -eh what I think it would be like- if Koga was a girl.**

**I'm keeping her- I mean his' name the same but a few parts are different I'm also only do episodes 47- to the end of season one.**

**Koga was raised by Athena/Saori but he doesn't see her as a 'mother' in a way more of a guardian, but I've changed it so Koga sees her a a mother and has called her mum/mama/mother while growing up.**

**As well as after when she found out about her being Athena. Seyia will had also had a bigger roll of her up bringing and Koga seeing his as a kinda father figure. (I couldn't resist) **

**Anyway on with the first chapter. I'll have a cover photo up soon of what I think Koga would look like, she mainly had the same cloth and clothes, but the cloth has a red skirt. I just have to get my self up and going to finish it. She also has longer hair but it basally the same as his now.**

**X.X**

"_Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!"_

Koga attacked the flowing Cosmo in hope to break though, she cursed when it hadn't worked, "Damn it... I can't stop it?! At this rate, Earth will..." She was cut of by Eden.

"Where is Aria's staff." At the sound of her sister's name Koga's felt her stomach twist in grief.

"It's become part of Mars." The pair gasped and turned looking behind them at the sound of a lady's voice.

"Mother?" Eden asked in shock.

Koga found herself blinking, "Eden's mother?" she asked herself more then anyone. She took in what the woman looked like, soft green hair with blue eyes, she was wearing a long fitted dress with a blue cape.

Medea spoke again, "That staff is critical to the migration of Earth's Cosmo to Mars. Now, at last, Mars will begin to be reborn as a new Earth." Koga gave her a blank look while inside her anger boiled. She turned her head when Eden spoke, "But mother... Father is already gone."

The lady walked towards Mars body, "Be hold, your father's will still resides within the Galaxy Mail." Koga and Eden gasped.

Medea knelt down, "Mars-sama. My love." The two saints lowered their heads. Koga hated to admit it, but she felt slightly guilty.

Koga found her self gasping as Medea raised her and and shoved it into Mar's chest armour. There was a bright green glow, her left arm gaining a dark Cosmo spot in doing so.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Medea ignored her son muttering, "Wonderful" under her breath as she watched , "I had no idea the darkness had grown so great."

She pulled her hand out with a ball of dark Cosmo, "With this, not even _she_ will be able to stop me."

_'who's she?'_ Koga asked herself, she pushed it aside for the moment, there were more important things to do. Koga then found herself staring at the woman's hand in shock before exclaiming, "That's darkness Cosmo!"

"Mother, what are you going?" Medea stood back up answering her son this time, "Eden, this is not just for my sake, but for yours, as well. This plant's Cosmo has already begun to move towards Mars, our new world. All that remains is for you, the king, to make your decision." Koga clenched her fists as she listened to Medea talk to her son.

Her eye's moving to Eden as he spoke, "Mother, I don't want that!"

Medea seemed to ignore her son again, "i can deal with your feelings however I please later on." she held the darkness Cosmo up in awe. "Right now, I have something more important to do." Her eye's slid over to Koga.

"Splendid..." Koga and Eden gasped at the sound of Amor's voice, "Excellent work, Sister." Koga turned her head toward him as the man walked towards the group.

"Amor!" Koga cried out in anger and shock.

"So even Mars-sama was a mere tool for you. The power of darkness, nurtured over the years by Mars-sama's rage..." Koga gave a sound that sounded like 'tsk' as she brought her hands up, into fists ready to fight if needed.

"Along with Pegasus Koga raised by Athena for so long." Koga gasped at the man and she felt her anger raise towards the man for speaking of her mothers name.

"Amor, you did not come here to talk, did you?" Medea hadn't looked up from the ball of Dark Cosmo. Amor knelt down, "Of course not. I've come to help you, Sister."

"Very well, then." Medea slowly walked towards her brother, "I shall count on you." She held up the ball of darkness Cosmo, "This power is too much for my body."

Medea held Amor's arm up and pushed the darkness Cosmo into his arm. He held back any sound of pain that tried to get out of his mouth.

The ball merged into his arm and Medea spoke, "It hurts me to cause my beloved little brother pain."

"Don't worry... if anything, I'm excited." Amor spoke as Medea got back to her feet and then she spoke, "I shall go ahead to the new world before you." She turned and walked towards the flowing Cosmo.

"Mother!" Eden called after her she simply turned to look behind her and disappeared. "Mother!"

Koga turned slightly when Amor spoke to them, "The story my sister writes is a sinful and beautiful one. Even if it contains a harsh reality for her son."

Koga blinked and looked at Eden, "As her son, I bear some responsibility for the horrors that has befallen Earth. That is why I must do all I can to right her wrongdoing!"

Eden got into a fight pose and Koga jumped into one as well, "I'll fight, too."

"Pegasus, keep back." Koga turned her head towards Eden in shock, her hair partly covering her eyes as she looked at him. "They seem to be after you." She blinked.

"_Right now, I have something more important to do." Her eye's slid over to Koga._

Her lips slightly parted and her face held on to a look of confusion. "Whatever their plan is, I'll stop it!" Eden spoke looking ahead.

"Eden!"

"Is that a joke, Prince?" Amor had a look of amusement on his face.

"I'm serious, Amor." 

"Very well. Then let us begin the true climax... _Bloody Waltz!" _Koga watched as Eden blocked the attack, her face set in worry.

"Wonderful, Prince Eden!" Eden took a breath before attacking himself.

"_Hilia Mastina!" _the attack broke Amor's but he simply let out a chuckle before raising his Cosmo.

"The let's see how you like it at light speed. _Bloody Cannon!" _Eden let out a small gasp and wasn't going to move anything soon. Koga saw this and jumped in.

"_Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!" _her attack stopped Amor's and she landed in front of Eden one hand on the floor.

"Pegasus, why will you not listen?" Eden asked annoyed.

She turned sharply to look behind her at Eden, "I'm tired of having others protect me." She gave him a slight glare and Eden stared at her before giving her a small smirk.

"I'd forgotten that you'd grown enough," The two looked towards Amor again as he continued, "to ascend the House of Zodiac and defeat Mars-sama. This is a problem... with my current power, I doubt I could fulfill my sister's orders." Staring down at his left hand that had the darkness Cosmo on, as it started glowing.

He sharply looked towards them, "Not here, on Earth." Eden and Koga were taken back by the statement and gasped. The watched as Amor raised his arm straight up, "I shall invite you to the new world!"

The darkness Cosmo exposed out of his arm and started spreading, the saints taking a step back at the sudden action.

"Koga!" Koga and Eden turned their heads at the sound of Yuna's voice to see the others running towards them.

"Everyone..." Koga was cut off as she was surrounded by the darkness Cosmo.

As the four reached them the Cosmo disappeared showing no signs of Amor, Eden and Koga. Yuna gasped and stopped with the other three doing the same.

"KOGA!" Yuna screamed.

**X.X**

Koga gasped as she looked up and around at the sudden surrounding change. "The Earth? Then this is..." She was cut off by Amor.

"This is Mars... where the new world will be created." Koga spun around, her long bangs covering her eyes once more as she gasped out, "Mars? Then Athena-san is here?"

"Athena doesn't matter, does she?" Amor sounded annoyed by her out burst. Koga glared at him as she felt her anger towards his rise once again. "More importantly, what do you think? Aria's staff bring the Cosmo of Earth here!" Amor crossed his arms, "So much life is being born in the wasteland of Mars." he gestured to then area around them in excitement. "Don't you think it's wonderful?"

Eden spoke again, "We are taking Aria's staff!"

Amor let out a sigh, "So you cannot understand the new world's splendid..." He ran a hand though his hair in annoyance. "Now unfortunate... this is the world of my dreams, which I have longed for since childhood."

Koga blinked, confused by the statement, "Dreams?"

"I shall show you the story of Amor!" Amor simply clicked his fingers. And suddenly Eden and Koga were seated in a theatre.

Koga found herself blinking again, she looked over at Eden to see him also looking at her with a confused expression matching hers. Amor's voice rang though out the large room. "Then, let the curtain rise on the Amor theatre!"

The large red curtain lifted from the floor to show two little puppets, one was a young Amor and the other a young Medea. Amor started speaking, "Once upon a time, there was a brother and sister named Medea and Amor. The two siblings shared a special fate. They were both born with Cosmo of darkness." The light faded and reappeared with the puppets in a different place, what seemed to be a market.

"Their power invited oppression from all those around them, but the older sister, Medea, always protected and raised her younger brother, Amor." The puppet Medea passed puppet Amor a little piece of bread. Once again the light faded and came back on with the puppet surrounded with 'anger people' and fire in the background.

"One night, people tried to kill them, fearing their dark power." the 'anger people' moved closer to the small puppets that were shaking in fear, "And at last, their power was unleashed." The Medea puppets moth opened showing large teeth and it's eyes turned yellow before giving a shine that soon turned red. The 'anger people' moved back in 'fear' and spun around before falling to the ground.

"The sight was so wonderful, it is hard to put into words. The brother thought to himself then, _"if I stay with my sister, I'll see even more wonderful sights._" The curtain was lowered and Amor clicked his fingers again and Koga jumped seeing herself back on Mars.

Koga stepped back slightly. Her and Eden giving a gasp. "And ever since, I've longed to see this." Koga continued to glare at the man.

Amor looked over to them, "To believe such a made-up story, you two are still quite naïve." Koga found herself blinking again, she was confused. _He had told us a lie? What was the point of telling that story then?_

"You..." Eden's growl make her look over at them from the cover of her eye.

Amor spoke again, "I just enjoyed wrecking the world" A sound came from Koga's throat that sounded like a growl. Amor gave a gasp in pain, squeezing his eye's closed tightly. He lifted his darkness Cosmo covered arm gripping it in pain. "Looks like we're almost out of time." Koga could hear the pain in his voice. "Let's begin."

Koga got into a fight stance as well as Eden, "This is the planet of darkness. My Cosmos' power will be multiplied many times over." Amor raised his Cosmo and darkness Cosmo started moving in a circle around him. His skin became a purple grey tone, before turning back to his normal one as the Cosmo vanished. "The splendid scent of darkness! Now, it's time for us to enjoy killing each other."

Although Koga wouldn't have another thoughts about fighting, she was the most scared that she'd ever been and she had a feeling the fight was going to be harder then then fight with Mars.

**X.X**

Gold Saints Aries Kiki and Taurus Harbinger continued to run up the stairs towards the flowing Cosmo and where the young saints were, "This planet's done for." Harbinger spoke. "The Marsians are running, but there's nowhere to go." He didn't receive a reply from Kiki.

"_I didn't expect Koga and Eden to be take to Mars." _Kiki thoughts to himself._ "Mars has fallen, but his darkness Cosmo survived. If that darkness were to be combined with Koga-chan's..."_

**X.X**

_BOOM!_

There was a large explosion and Eden landed a few feet away and Amor the other side. "Still, you interfere?"

Eden growled, "I told you, Amor. I must do all I can to right my mother's wrongdoing." Amor's brow creased into a glare.

"You're a little brat." A circle opened out under Eden's feet and throw his backwards. Koga having a small glance behind to see Eden go flying, continued running towards Amor who raised his arm. "Welcome, Pegasus." Koga stopped a few feet in front of his, her eyes widening slightly under her bangs. She jumped back doing a flip in the air.

Eden ran in front of her saying, "Pegasus-chan, you should be a bit less reckless." She glared at him, fighting back a blush by what he had called her and raised her voice as she snapped, "So you want me to stand and watch?"

Eden didn't look behind him to look at her as he replied, "At the moment, Amor's Cosmo rivals my father's." Eden looked over to Amor who was stood across from them his arm raised, Eden's eyes moved to the corner as if a lazy attempt to look behind, "If you don't want to get in my way, strengthen your Cosmo."

"Yeah, I know."

"Resound, requiem of darkness." As Amor called out those words a wand looking object that was made out of dark Cosmo formed in his fingers.

"_Gravity Concerto!"_

A wave of Darkness Cosmo pushed Koga and Eden into the air with a gasp. Koga panicked slightly when she couldn't move. Amor brought his arm down and sudden Eden and Koga dropped with a force into the ground.

Each saint creating a small crater as they hit. Koga gasped in pain as she climbed to her feet, she raised her fist but Amor waved the wand and her fist dropped to the ground as if something was holding it.

"Roar, my Cosmo. _Orion's Devastation!_" Eden attacked.

"Everything that lives is ruled by gravity." with another wave of his dark Cosmo wand Eden was throw into the air again.

"What?" Eden asked himself.

"Stay there, and think about how bad you've been." Amor called up to him and then let him drop, creating another crater.

"Eden!" His name screamed out of Koga's lips and she watched, her fist still being held to the ground.

"It is your turn, Pegasus." Koga's eye's widen as she heard his words and with a few waved she was once again in the air. But this time she was suddenly being crushed with a strong force, as scream of pain escaped her lips. Amor waved his finger as she floated towards him.

"Damn it!" she cried.

"This is the finale, Pegasus Koga. Now the great darkness will be complete!" Amor held his hand out.

"i can't let it end here!" Koga spoke to herself and focused on getting out of the crushing force. Suddenly there was a bright light and Amor had to raise his hand to cover his eyes as it had blinded him.

"This is Light Cosmo?" Amor spoke in awe. Koga screamed and released a explosive amount of Light Cosmo, which in turn exploded with a bright white light.

As the light fade it revealed Koga who had her head towards the ground as she shun a bright white. She moved her legs slightly into a fighting pose.

Amor stared at her in shock, "This is..." Eden watched Koga from is place on the ground, "Your light Cosmo enabled you to escape my gravity?" Amor's voice held a slight panic to it as he spoke.

Koga finally looked up her brow creased into a glare, "Aria's staff is here... if I retrieve it, I can stop this! As long as there is even a faint hope, we can keep fighting!"

Amor smiled with a amused look, "You really do amuse me."

"SHINE, MY COSMO!" Koga yelled as she moved ready for her attack, her white Cosmo illuminated even more then before.

"So this is the Cosmo of Pegasus?" Amor asked himself in amazement.

"_Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!"_

Amor side stepped as Koga reached him saying, "Did I say I'd fight fair?" Koga turned her head her eyes wide as a gasped, 'No!' escaped her lips Amor raised his hand toward her.

Eden gasped and tried to remove the gravity spell on him as he call," Pegasus!"

Koga gasped as dark Cosmo was pushed into her, she tried to suppressed a scream but failed and let out a wail.

"Awaken, Yami-sama!" the dark Cosmo turned to a black and dark red and cover Koga completely and spread outwards as her scream became louder.

**X.X**

**What do ya think? (wiggles eyebrows)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Koga gasped as dark Cosmo was pushed into her, she tried to suppressed a scream but failed and let out a wail.**_

"_**Awaken, Yami-sama!" the dark Cosmo turned to a black and dark red and cover Koga completely and spread outwards as her scream became louder.**_

**X.X**

Koga screams had been cut off as her throat had no longer been able to make any sound, "Now then... Awaken, Yami-Sama!" Koga let out a louder whimper as the darkness Cosmo covered her. Koga was then suddenly thrown back.

Eden managed to raise his head, while Koga was knelt down on the floor as Amor laughed. "Now my sister's dream... no, our dream, has come true. Now then. Awaken, Yami-sama!"

Koga stumbled to get to her feet, "Wh-what?" the same dark spots that had been on both Medea and Amor's bodies were growing on her own. It was not only that but she could _feel _the darkness Cosmo growing inside her!

"There's a darkness inside my body." She had a slight panic tone. Amor gave a slightly gasp seeing the girl still herself and Eden stared in shock. _What is this?, something is wrong..., _the darkness Cosmo grew, almost covering her upper chest armour. Koga felt something strange, something that _wasn't_ the darkness Cosmo.

"Why? Shouldn't it have ended now?" Suddenly the Darkness Cosmo on Koga's chest disappeared, "Putting that inside you should have finished this!"

Koga glared up at Amor, "Guess your plan failed." Amor's brows creased slightly in panic? Anger? Koga wasn't sure but it was most probably one of them. "I don't know what you intended, but I'm just fine!" Koga raised her fist.

Amor shifted his body, "I shall accept that. True, this was not a part of the plan. However, the result will not change one bit!" Amor glared up towards the girl, before raising his Cosmo.

"_Bloody Balletto!" _Amor attacked Koga, she quickly jumped up and out of the way as the Cosmo hit the place she had once stood. Another attack suddenly pushed thought the smoke and Koga deflected it with her arm.

"M-My attack was..." Amor stared in disbelieve.

Koga stared at the hand she had used to deflect his attack, she felt her Cosmo at a shocking level, "My power is overflowing..." she raised her Cosmo, "My power, my Cosmo, is far greater now." She stared at her hand in confusion.

"That is the power of darkness." Koga closed her fist and her head snapped up to Amor. "It's all too late now. Don't tell me you've forgotten. You chose and accepted the darkness. Someday, the darkness will overcome you. That hasn't changed at all."

Koga stood tall and she responded to Amor as she raised her Cosmo, "No matter what you say, I am a Saint of light! And I will defeat you with my light Cosmo!"

"_Pegasus, Ryu Sei Ken!"_

Koga attacked Amor, Amor in turn blocked it with his arms, _Answer me, Sister. What... what is happening? Why does she not fall into darkness? Answer me, Sister! _There was an explosion and Amor flew out the top, floating in the air.

"_Resound, requiem of darkness! Gravity Concerto!"_

Glowing blue rings appeared around Koga's wrists and two crossed over her chest, as she was held in place for the the other attack Amor had used. A scream of pain tore from Koga's throat.

"That should hold her for a while." but Amor was proven wrong as Koga crossed her arms the best she could raising her Cosmo higher. It broke the rings around her arms, there was blue to pink colour explosion as she destroyed the rings. Amor stood up straight a gasp leaving his lips.

"I'm losing faith in myself... I never thought you'd break my techniques so easily." Amor sounded amused by what he had witnessed, he began to glow a green towards aqua colour,_ Answer me Sister... I know you can hear me, Sister!_

Koga stared down at her hands again as she continued to glow. "I can feel the infinite power... is this because of the power of darkness he put inside me?" She mumbled to herself, then closed her fist and her eye's, lowering her head slightly, "But I swore not to give into darkness. I will defeat your plans with the power of light!"

_Sister... why?, _Amor suddenly stood up straight, "I-It can't be... My sister would abandon me, as well?"

"_Pegasus Sui Sei Ken!" _Koga sent a large light attack towards Amor, while he continued to talk to himself.

"Has she been using me as a tool, too?" Amor was then engulfed in the light of Koga's attack.

Amor jumped backwards, flipping all the while. "You tricked me... so even your brother is no more then a pawn to you?" Amor looked up his face full of rage towards his sister. "I admit, I didn't see it coming!" Koga gave a small 'tsk' sound and looked slightly confused.

"Fine... then I've a plan of my own. I don't care what my sister desires! I'll kill all of you, and I'll rule this world!" Eden finally managed to climb to his feet breaking the rings that had held him down.

Koga glance behind, "Eden..."

"I'm sorry." Koga blinked.

The were startled by Amor's sudden rise in Cosmo level, he jumped at them, they both held there arms up in defence and Amor jumped towards Eden. He was sent flying back into a wall.

"I'll kill you and my sister!" Amor screamed and Eden was sent through a wall breaking a large portion of it.. Amor turned towards Koga, "And then you, too!" Koga glared at him, she held the urge to scream after Eden.

**X.X**

As Yuna, Souma, Ryuho and Haruto landed on Mar's. They quickly witness an explosion from in front of them. "That's exploding Cosmo?" Ryuho asked.

"Let's hurry!" Yuna said, having a small glance at Ryuho and the others nodded.

**X.X**

Amor ran towards Koga as well as Koga running towards Amor, "If you're dead..." Amor yelled.

"If I can defeat you..." Koga yelled back, they clashed. Light Cosmo and darkness Cosmo flaring all around them and then there was an explosion.

Lightening struck the ground and both Koga and Amor turned towards it. A tree came into sight. A gasp escaped Koga's lips as she saw Athena against the tree. She glared up towards it in anger.

"Mama!" she voice was a whisper as she stared to Athena, Koga fought the urge to cry at the sight, she was frozen to the spot.

"Mama..." At the sight of her, Koga was reminded of what had happened when she had watch her been taken by Mars.

"_Koga."_

Finally tears weld up in Koga's eyes as her eye's widen her lips parting into a small gasp. Her fist's loosened into nothing, "Mama. It's me... It's Koga." She stepped forward, slowly making her way towards her mother. "I'm... I'm coming for you. I'm coming for you!" The second time her voice was louder, and she began to run.

She began to slow down towards the top and as she got closer her eyes weld up again, she face becoming lighter and a small smile made it's way onto her lips.

Koga reached her hand out to place it onto Saori's cheek, when there was another flash of lightening and Koga stumbled back and screamed as she was struck.

Her eye's widen as she watched her mother gasp and float slightly as if in pain, Koga felt something _snap _within her. "Mama.." There was a pole sticking though Athena's chest. "Mama!" Tears ran down her cheeks, as she grabbed her head in pain and sorrow.

Suddenly incredible amount of darkness Cosmo exploded from her, Amor stared, "Th-this... this explosion of incredible darkness Cosmo..."

"Mama..." Koga reached out again, but she stepped back raising to stare at her hands, "What is this?" the darkness began to cover her amour becoming a reddish white colour and she saw it, "The darkness is covering me."

Koga fell to her knees, "This can't be happening!" she held her head as she spoke, "My heart... my heart is being crushed..." she gasped out in pain, she squeezed her eyes closed. She lent down, her forehead on the ground, "Damn it!" she muttered, "I... I am Koga! Mama gave me her light." Koga held her head up again, her skin a grey colour as tears slid down her cheeks, "I am Pegasus Koga!"

There was another strike of lightening and it sent her down the hill, she gasped as she climbed back to her feet.

Koga!" Yuna called and the four stopped when they saw her, another burst of darkness Cosmo exploded from her. The four gasped.

The Darkness Cosmo lowered, showing Koga. She stood tall, her chest pushed out slightly. Suddenly the darkness Cosmo uncurled showing her completely. Koga's hair was pushed back and her bangs pushed to the side.

Amor gasped as he stared, "This... this is the goddess of darkness." the 'wings' disappeared into the darkness Cosmo that surrounded her. Her head lifted up to show darker grey skin and glowing blood red eyes.

"Yami!" Amor stared at the Goddess in fear.

"Yami?" Yuna repeated to her friends. Yami shifted slightly before zooming towards Amor and punched his, darkness Cosmo shoot out the other side of him as he gasped for air.

The gold armour cracked and Amor was thrown backward into a rock, blood slid from his mouth, "A-Am I really going to die... just like this?" Amor slide down from the rock and fell to the ground. Dead.

Haruto spoke in shock, "She killed Amor in one strike?"

"Is that really Koga?" Souma asked in disbelieve.

"Yami... that's what Amor called her." Ryuho spoke recalling what Amor had spoken.

Yami stood the darkness Cosmo making her hair flow upwards slightly.

"What a terrible, vast Cosmo. I feel a darkness even greater then Mars'." Haruto spoke again.

The darkness Cosmo disappeared but was still felt by the four. Yami turned to face the tree were Athena was being held. The four gasped when they saw who was up there, "Is that... is that Athena?" Yuna asked.

"That's" Souma stopped, Yuna continued for him, "That's Athena?"

Yami turned towards the tree and stepped forward. "Koga?" Yuna called. "No!" Haruto called, "Protect Athena!" the four ran towards Yami.

"Koga-chan!" "Wake up, Koga!"

Yami ignored them and continued walking. "This Cosmo..." Haruto started, "She's the goddess of Darkness, Yami, now?"

Souma ran next to Haruto and send him a look saying, "I refuse to accept that. Don't let her attack Athena! Otherwise, She won't be able to return to the old Koga!" Yami seemed to glide along with floor with few steps.

Ryuho spoke this time, "We'll protect Athena, and Save Koga-chan from the darkness!"

"Koga!" Yuna called.

Souma jumped into the air and went to attack Yami, "Koga!" Next was Ryuho, "Koga-chan, Stop!" Yami looked to the corner of her eye to see the two bronzes saints coming towards her. Suddenly Souma and Ryuho were thrown back by a strong wind and Yami hadn't even moved.

"What did she do?" Yuna cried as she watched the two hit the floor. "I couldn't see a thing!"

Haruto's reply was simple, "Don't try and fight her up close! Just try and keep Koga away from Athena!"

"Right!" Yuna nodded and Haruto jumped into the air to attack while Yuna stood where she was.

Yami gave a small wave of her hand as the attacks vanished, a strong wind of some sort like the one that had thrown Souma and Ryuho back hit them as well.

Yami stared at them for a few moments with an emotionless face before turning back towards Athena and the tree, stepping forward to begin making her way toward her.

"_Hahm, ha ha, ironic, is it not, Athena? Back then, you did a good deed, saving this child of darkness. And here is the result. The child you saved is about to kill you." Medea held a mocking tone as she spoke, "In the end, those that dwell in the darkness never leave it. Your kindness was the cause of this." she chuckled again, as she watched 'Koga' slowly make her way towards Athena._

Yami stopped, a hand had grabbed onto her armour shoulder plate, "Koga, wake up! Say something!" Souma cried. "Koga!"

Yami spun around and grabbed Souma's wrist before he had a chance to move it, Yami raise her Cosmo on her hand as her grip tightened. She lifted her arm upwards and Souma was lifted up and blasted with darkness Cosmo before she throw him.

"**Souma!" **The other three called out to him. Yami stood up straight again and turned towards the tree.

Ryuho took the chance to run towards her. "No, Koga-chan!" his arms wrapped around her waist making Yami stop again. "Don't do it!" Yami seemed to faulted slightly, Ryuho noticing it. Yami growled and shoved Koga's conscience back to were she belonged, the girl wasn't going to get in her way to get rid of Athena. Yami glance over her shoulder and down at the boy in anger.

Her red eye's lit up, suddenly she released a high amount of darkness Cosmo onto Ryuho, in which he scream and fell to the ground. Yami finally turned around a small smirk on her face as she looked towards Yuna and Haruto. She zoomed toward them, hitting Haruto first then kicked Yuna out of the way. Yami stared after Yuna for a few moments, before she started walking again.

Souma gasped out from his position, "Don't..."

Haruto looked toward Koga, "K-Koga... what are you doing?"

"No..."

"Koga!"

Yami suddenly stopped, her gaze moved upwards towards someone. As she smoke cleared Yuna cried out,

"Eden!"

**X.X**

**Yay, the fight next chapter will be don't slightly different as Female Koga is slightly different from male Koga. Anyway what did you think?**

**I'll update faster if you let meh know :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the latish update. **HiddenHero220**, here (passes strawberry cake) give that to Erza for me, would you sweetheart. Tell her i'm sorry for being late, it turned out I didn't have a lot of time therefore I wasn't able to get the chapter out and her cake as well.

(takes in breath)

Wow, anyway onto the story.

**X.X**

**Yami suddenly stopped, her gaze moved upwards towards someone. As the smoke cleared Yuna cried out,**

"**Eden!"**

**X.X**

Eden narrowed his eye's at Yami, "To protect the Earth that Aria loved... that was Pegasus Koga's wish. And that is why I will defect you!" Eden's voice was calm but strong willed. Yami simply shifted lifting her low head so her chin was in the air as she looked down at Eden with her blood red eyes. "Koga would want that."

Eden lifted his fist up and let lightening form around it. Yami blinked her eye's moving towards Athena, "Athena..." Eden suddenly jumped forward, but Yami grabbed his flying fist.

"What's wrong? You'll have to go through me!" Yami slowly looked towards Eden, the look send a shiver down his spine. Yami grinned at his discomfort.

Yami attacked him with her darkness Cosmo and Eden dodged it, before attacking again.

"_Tonitrui Saltare!"_

The attack didn't reach Yami but the last one through her back. Yami dug the ball of her feet into the ground to slow down. She swiftly lifted her head as Eden through another attack at her.

"_Tonitrus Feracalos!"_

There was a large ball of energy and the other four gasped at the sight. Eden despite not showing it, a part of him hoped that he _didn't _have to kill Koga.

The energy ball exploded, suddenly darkness Cosmo shot out of the ball and hit Eden in the stomach, sending him to the ground. He quickly got up and jumped at Koga again. They smashed their heads together, though it wasn't on purpose.

They attacked each other again, Eden punched Yami's stomach with his element and then punched her in the face with his other fist. Eden kept punching her using his Element. Their fists hit one another. Until Yami thrust her head up and let out a scream, but was cut of by Eden as he punched her stomach. Eden flew them back, Yami taking the hit as they flew into rocks.

Eden jumped back and watched the smoke. He saw Koga's figure and he suddenly remember that it _was_ Koga's body. If they- no _when _they get her back, she's probably want her body _not _damaged_ too _much.

He saw Yami, her head was down a smirk on her lips. Once again it had sent a shiver done his spine, he wasn't going to say anything out loud, but he would do anything to see Koga's smile again.

_Wait.. what?_ Eden blinked.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when Yami raised her Cosmo. She flew towards him, her fist catching Eden's arm leaving a dark spot that exploded and Eden screamed out in pain.

**X.X**

Yuna sat up as did the others and suddenly they felt something, Ryuho questioning it, "Wh-What was that?"

"Corruption?" Yuna asked, as they stared over to the direction where they stood watching.

**X.X**

Eden stumbled back, his back hitting the rock behind him. Yami stood in front of him. Staring, he... fascinated her. She tilted her head. Why. The goddess had no idea, was it her host?

Eden saw this, she seemed... in thought. Eden frowned. About what? Yami scowled, muttering, "Stop it girl." Eden's head snapped up, was she talking to Koga? She wasn't looking at him, or Yuna – she was the only girl, not including Koga or Athena. As well as her being way back.

Eden took the chance to jump over her and that seemed to snap Yami out of her thoughts, she turned sharply and attacked him. The tip of her shoe court Eden's chest and it exploded with darkness Cosmo.

**X.X**

"If... if that is corruption, I have to go." Yuna spoke as she got to her feet.

"Wait, Yuna." Yuna turned when she heard Haruto's voice.

"But it means that if he burns his Cosmo, he'll die!" she argued back.

"Eden is looking for a chance... he's risking his life, drawing Koga away from Athena and us, to use his ultimate attack. If we go, we'll get in his way."

"His ultimate attack?" Yuna asked, "But what will happen to Koga?"

"To be honest, I don't know..."

"They are Saints." Ryuho spoke, "Both Eden and Koga-chan are Saints that protect Athena..."

**X.X**

Eden jumped backwards then leaped of the rock he had landed on, Yami jumping after him hitting the rock,_ To protect that beautiful world. That was, what Aria wished for. _Eden quickly dodged Yami's fist and it hit the rock be hind him. She quickly leaped after him. _And to do that, I need Athena's power. Even if it means I must fight a goddess. _Eden dodged her again, Yami took a breath she growled and stared at Eden her face full of rage and the sclera part of her eye glowing a bright red as well as the ires and pupil.

She gritted her teeth in frustration. A small breath was let out of Yami's mouth as Eden placed the ball of his foot on her forehead. "I will not lose!" The rocks where Yami had hit with her punches broke as Eden continued, "I won't let you lay a finger on Athena!" Eden pressed down and jumped off of her. Yami's head flung backwards before she stared up at him with her glowing eye's, Yami raised her darkness Cosmo higher and it became a darker colour. "This is the end." Eden activated his seventh sense, the dark spots flashing a growing as he used his Cosmo.

"Roar, my Cosmo!"

"_Orion's Devastation!"_

Yami growled, her ires' now only glowing, she closed her fists in an attack, Yami and Eden unleashed their strong attacks. Yami raised her hand and the darkness Cosmo flew up and hit Eden's.

Yami's attack was pushed back slightly but the darkness Cosmo suddenly expanded around the large ball that was Eden's attack. The ball was shrunk down in size, Eden stared at it in shock.

Yami's fist was clenched as she stared up at him and the 'attack', before uttering, "Begone." she opened her fist.

The ball disappeared but suddenly it exploded slightly forming a ring but then a larger flash of light exploded in a greater size. Eden's screamed at he was thrown back.

Yuna, Ryuho, Souma and Haruto watched, the wind blew at them. A figure could be seen from within the light.

Yami began her way towards the tree again, "Athena..."

**X.X**

"E-Eden..." Yuna whispered as she stood staring at the crater formed from the explosion. "He disappeared?" Souma asked.

**X.X**

Yami once again made her way forward, a sinister grin on her grey face. Her darkness Cosmo expanded into the air and gave what sounded like a dragon roar before disintegrating.

**X.X**

Eden opened his eyes, blinking slightly. He stood, "What is this place?"

"The darkness Cosmo of Pegasus." Eden gasped and looked towards his mother as she spoke, "It is amazing... Yami's darkness grows so strong."

"Mother? What happened to me?"

Medea looked up from the crystal ball answering her son, "I brought you here..." She teleported in front of her on, gently laying her hand on his cheek, "Before Yami could kill you." she moved her and as she was met with silence for a few moments.

"I must go..." Eden spoke, turning.

Medea narrowed her eyes, "Yami's power is vast. You cannot defeat her as you are." Eden stopped, "I have to go..."

"Let me finish... you needn't fear her power, so long as you have the staff." Eden blinked turning to his mother.

"The staff?" his gaze moved to the crystal pillar, inside of it was a staff, no just any.

"Aria's staff?"

"The power of that staff extends beyond simply siphoning Earth's Cosmo. With the power of its light, you could restrain even Yami's power. Yami will slay Athena very soon. And then, you will use Yami's dark power to create a new order for this world. And you will be ruler of that new world." Medea watched her son as she spoke.

"That's right..." Eden began, "I still... I still have Aria's power!" Medea blinked as she watched her son, "Using Aria's power of light, perhaps I can lift Yami's darkness from Koga!" Eden hadn't realised he had call Koga by her name.

"Eden... what are you saying?" Medea asked.

"Mother. Let us end this."He was met with silence, "Mother, give me the staff.

"And should I refuse?" they stared at one another, "No... not after all I've done!"

**X.X**

Yami grew closer and closer to the tree, her eye's no longer glowing.

Yuna watched before whispering, "Koga..."

"That isn't Koga anymore." Haruto spoke.

Souma walked forward, "No..." he stopped, "But whether it is or not, stopping her is our job!"

Ryuho stopped next to Souma, "Because we are her friends. And because we are the ones who protect Athena..."

"The Saints. We will protect the world that Athena and Aria cherished!" Haruto spoke again.

"That is what Eden wants." Ryuho said.

"And above all, what Koga wants!" Souma spoke as well. Yuna watched as well as the other three.

**X.X**

"No, Eden... in just a few moments, the rule of darkness will be complete." Medea said.

Eden clenched his fist before speaking, "I don't want a world like that!" he glared at his mother.

"Very well, then." Medea raised her hand and her crystal ball appeared, "I shall not let you have this staff, not when darkness's victory is at hand." she began to glow and she flew up into the air. "Never!"

"Mother!"

**X.X**

Souma and Ryuho ran towards Yami, raising their seventh sense.

"_Lionet Explosion!"_

Yami smirked and raised her hand stopping it by covering the attack with darkness Cosmo. Yami appeared in front of Souma and through her foot at him, he was thrown to the side gaining a dark spot.

"Souma!" Yuna called.

"_Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha!"_

Yami raised her Cosmo as Ryuho attacked her, the darkness Cosmo grabbed the dragon. Yami punched Ryuho's shield, cracking it and leaving a dark spot.

"Ryuho!" Yuna called out as well.

"_Hakurouken: Toga Shissou!" _

Haruto's attack was stopped as well, Yami doing the same as she had done to the others.

"Haruto..."

"Koga!" Souma screamed. Yami looked behind her, when he had called out her hosts name. "I'll... I'll stop... yo-" Souma was cut of by Yami as she zoomed past. Souma turned looking at her before his chest exploded with darkness Cosmo.

**X.X**

Eden dodged Medea's attacks she throw at him, she teleported when he went to attack. "I never expected you would truly fight me. Do you not remember the greatness... the kindness of the darkness? The nights as a child, asleep in my arms... darkness, the only thing protecting us from the light that burns all. Only the darkness will bring us salvation."

Eden landed on the floor and blocked his mothers attack again. "I don't want a world ruled by darkness!" He missed one and he was hit, unable to move. "I can't move..."

"You will not be able to move for a while. Stop struggling, and rest... until the new world is created." Medea spoke again as she teleported back to were she was before.

**X.X**

**not all the episode, but most. I really want to work on my other SSO story, so really sorry about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry for not updaing as I said with my other SSO story I had been bust with my other stories and other things like school.**

**Anyway onto the chapter and to make up to you its a long one :)**

**I almost cries writing this chapter so be warned but I get emotional easily so.. :/**

**X.X**

_**Eden dodged Medea's attacks she throw at him, she teleported when he went to attack. "I never expected you would truly fight me. Do you not remember the greatness... the kindness of the darkness? The nights as a child, asleep in my arms... darkness, the only thing protecting us from the light that burns all. Only the darkness will bring us salvation."**_

_**Eden landed on the floor and blocked his mothers attack again. "I don't want a world ruled by darkness!" He missed one and he was hit, unable to move. "I can't move..."**_

"_**You will not be able to move for a while. Stop struggling, and rest... until the new world is created." Medea spoke again as she teleported back to were she was before.**_

**X.X**

Yami turned and looked down at Souma. Yuna took a breath and got into a fighting stance, _Place stop it, Koga! I cannot let you through._

**X.X**

Eden looked out the corner of his eye, his gaze landing on Aria's staff as he struggled to get out of the hold. He clenched his fisted, "Aria..." He let out a yell as he managed to break from the attack.

"Eden, why will you not understand my feelings?" Medea asked her son.

"Aria, my sister, my father... people I cared for lost their lives. If only I had begun earlier. To protect those I cared for, to walk my own path... Perhaps I could have saved them!" Eden paused as he stared at his mother.

"Mother, I will protect that beautiful world. That is my wish! Let me have Aria's staff."

"I shall not." Medea replied and raised her Cosmos. "Stay there a while longer. The creation of the new world is upon us."

"Mother!" Eden clenched his teeth. "The shining world loved by my sister, Aria, and my father who was human. Protect it!"

"I shall not! I despise Athena's shining world." Medea send out an attack at Eden.

_Mother..._

Eden raised his seven senses, "Orion's Devastation!" The attack broke Medea's and she gasped. The crystal that encased Aria's staff began to crack before breaking releasing Aria's staff that was glowing.

Eden walked up the stairs while his mother sat on the floor in defeat. "How ironic. Aria saved me." Eden said nothing as he continued to walk towards Aria's staff. "I never should have let you near Aria. Why did I not foster the darkness in you? I..." she stopped and Eden wrapped his hand round the staff.

"But that's not the only reason is it? I can see it," Medea looked down, "You've fallen for her."

**X.X**

Yuna let out a scream as she was thrown backwards, grabbing her leg. Yami walked on. Slowly ascending the hill towards the tree.

"At this rate..." Yuna mumbled but gasped when there was a bright yellow light.

Yami stopped and stared at the person holding it; Eden. He stared back at her.

"That is..." Yami flinched back.

"Yami..." Eden began. "Return... to the world of darkness!" Eden held up the staff and it began to illuminated a bigger and bright light.

Yami flinched again and held an arm up to block the light as she growled. Eden watched her closely, she lowered her arm slightly to reveal those innocent brown ones he knew.

Koga stared up at Eden, her eyes wide and Eden noticed tears began to form in her eye. But as soon as he had seen those eyes they turned back into the red ones showing that Yami had grabbed control again.

Yami gritted her teeth and raised her darkness Cosmos. Yuna stared in amazement, "What's this? He's chasing Yami out of Koga's body?"

The darkness Cosmo shot upwards a face forming within it. Suddenly part of the Cosmo shot down at Eden, but was stopped by Medea. Eden's eye's widen slightly.

"M-Mother?"

Her crystal began to crack as she spoke in a soft tone, "Live strong, Eden." she turned her head to look at him and her crystal cracked more until it broke and she was covered in Darkness Cosmo.

The Cosmos then whacked Eden in the side, he was send flying and the staff released from his grip.

"Eden!"

Yuna looked towards the Darkness Cosmo that had a hold of the staff.

_CRANK-SNAP_

The sound of Aria's staff breaking echoed, and the piece fell to the floor scattering everywhere. The darkness Cosmo returned back to it's host.

Yami's eye flung open as she stared up to Athena, "Now you're all that's left, Athena." She gave a large sadistic smile.

Eden raised his head gritting his teeth together as he watched Yami, Yuna stared fear forming in her eyes.

**X.X**

Yuna stared at the remaining staff pieces, "Aria's staff..." her eye's moved to Yami who was raising her Cosmo, it formed into wings and she gave a roar causing the ground to shake slightly.

"This isn't Koga anymore. It's the goddess of darkness, Yami." her eyes moved, "Eden, Soma, Ryuho... Haruto." she climbed to her knees, "There's no one else." she swayingly (Sp?) got to her feet, "I am the last remaining Saint..." she looked towards Athena. "Athena..."

_Yuna, become a stronger Saint than any other. You are now a pair of fists that fight for Athena. What you seek will surely be found with Athena._

_I am grateful for the guidance of the stars and Athena. I shall be a great Saint, and protect Athena and the happiness of the world's people!_

Yuna stared for a moment longer before a determined look crossed her face.

Yami looks to the corner of her eye to see Yuna standing, said girl gasped stepping backwards. "The darkness... the darkness is coming towards me." The darkness Cosmo spread outwards like a wind until it stopped and Yuna fell to her knees. A scared look within her eyes as Yami stared at her.

"_Yuna..." _She gasped when she heard a voice within her mind, her eyes widened, _"Aquila Yuna." _The voice spoke again.

Yuna looked towards the tree, _"I have watched your battle this entire time."_

"Athena?" Yuna frowned slightly.

"_Yuna, the light is still there."_ Yuna mouth became ajar. _"Inside your heart..."_

"Inside my heart?" Yuna looked down at her chest, raising a hand to her armoured chest that covered her heart. "That's right..." she mumbled, "As long as I hold onto hope, the light... the light is right here!"

She stood once more with a determined face, "I will fight, believing in the light." she raised her Cosmos, "No matter how deep the darkness, Koga, the light is still within you!" she increased in Cosmos, "I will call back that light! My hope... my heart as a Saint... they will reach you!" she leaped into an attack, her foot coming down towards Yami but was blocked by darkness Cosmo.

She flipped backwards, _**"Divine Tornado!" **_She attacked once more meeting Yami's eyes. Suddenly Yami released darkness Cosmo sending Yuna flying backwards with a scream. She hit the ground creating a crater.

"Koga..." Yuna mumbled as she stood once again. "Remember. Koga! No matter how bad things were, you always got up. No matter how much it hurt, you followed the path of light." Tears welded up in Yuna's eyes thinking about the time they had spent together travelling.

"You changed the darkness Cosmo into light! You could never fall completely into darkness." she shook her head a tears fell, she raised her head and they fell from her face, "I believe in you!"

Yami stopped for a moment, Yuna looked up in hope but Yami simply continued.

"_**Blast Scythe!"**_ Yuna attacked once more but was stopped and Yami looked over her shoulder sending an attack back to her.

Yuna panted as she lay on the floor, _'Koga... come back to us...' _the smoke cleared giving Yuna a clean view of Yami.

She raised her hand as if to reach out to her, "_Koga!" _A tear dropped from her face and onto her shoulder pad.

Yami held her hand out and a ball of Darkness Cosmo formed in it. The darkness shot out and grabbed Yuna holding her into air as she gasped in pain.

"_Yuna!"_

Yuna fell from the air, "Koga..." she hit the ground.

Yami's wings shifted as she lifted from the ground, making her way towards the tree. She stopped and floated feet away from Athena. Yami smirked her head tilted in doing so, "Now for you to simply fade into the darkness, Athena."

"_Koga... when you were a baby, you were covered in darkness Cosmo. I wasn't strong enough to dispel it. We fought to protect the love and freedom of every creature on Earth. But the battle called down the goddess of darkness, Yami. And you were caught in all of it. I protected you, and raised you with the light, so the darkness would not take you. However,"_ Tears formed in Athena's eyes. _"I was unable to completely protect you."_

She thought back to when Koga was still a baby walking towards her. Koga let out a laugh looking over her shoulder to Seyia as Athena watched her.

"_Koga, the days I spent with you were wonderful. Remember those days, filled with light, Koga!"_

Yami raised her arm again, a ball of darkness formed in her hand as Athena's tears fell from her eyes. _"Koga, I believe you will return to us."_

Yuna stood slowly holding her arm, "I believe in you, as well Koga." a small pink light floated around her.

Souma's eyes fluttered open, "Koga, I believe in you." an orange light floated above him.

Ryuho opened his eyes, "Koga-chan..." A small blue light floated by him.

"Koga..." Haruto whispered. A grey light floated next to his head.

"Pegasus-chan..." Eden mumbled a purple light shone by him.

The five orbs floated out a small hole where part of Aria's broke staff had fallen. As they fell the illuminated the area around them to reveal Seyia locked in chains of darkness. They felt to the floor and gave a soft chime sound. They began to glow brighter and Seyia opened his eyes watching as the the Cosmo took a human like shape before floating towards him. As soon as they touched the chains they broke. Freeing him from his prison.

**X.X**

Yami stopped turning her head to look over her shoulder. Athena's eyes opened as they both felt a strong Cosmos.

Suddenly golden Cosmo came from the ground as it shook the ground. Yuna gasped looking up as did the other Saints. Cosmos shot up from the ground in pillars of light.

"_Seyia." _

Seyia floated on front of Athena his arm held out blocking Yami's way. Who 'tsked' glaring at him her lips pulled back into a snarl.

Seyia opened his eyes to stare at Yami.

Yami was first to speak, "I thought you had disappeared into the depths of the darkness."

"A pure light and the voices of the young saints, who never gave up, woke me from Mars' darkness. During my fight with Mars, I leapt into the darkness to prevent your revival, Yami! Mars regretted that the power of darkness had taken him. He knew there was a chance that his actions could revive you. Mars protected me, so that the darkness would not take me... so I could till fight where he had failed! He knew that if the life of hope should overcome him, it would reach me." Yami raised her hand again a ball of darkness forming.

"Stop." He continued while Yami send her attack at Seyia. He raised his Cosmos and blocked the attack.

"Koga, can you hear me? Remember, Koga... you are a Saint! The Pegasus Saint, who protects Athena!"

Yami smirked at his attempt, "My name is Yami." Her eyes glowed red as she spoke. "The goddess of darkness, Yami!" she threw her arm down and Seyia's shield broke. He was thrown the the ground. But he stood again, Yami landed on the floor. Seyia looked over to her. An idea forming in his head, _'I only need to get close for it to work!' _

"Koga," he lifted his head, "Has Yami taken you over completely? Even the voices of your fellow Saints, of your mothers... even my own cannot reach you? If you are truly Yami, I must fight... I cannot let you kill Athena! Let's go!" He clenched his fist, _**"Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!"**_

The attack when straight towards Yami, she gasped covering her eyes from the light giving Seyia the chance to move his plan to the next stage.

He leaped forward, the light died away, Yami not having enough time to move suddenly found her head within the golden Saints hands.

"Remember! Koga!"

Suddenly a bright light filled the area around the two.

**X.X**

_Seyia gasped his eyes flashed open. His eyes immediately scanned the area around him. Darkness Cosmo blocked his sight. He narrowed his eyes, not for long. He raised his Cosmo and illuminated the area. He squinted his eyes when her saw a figure in the distance. His eyes widen when he saw burgundy hair. Koga._

_He took of in a sprint towards her, she was on her hands and knees her head up, looking up at the mirrors in front of her. Seyia could only just make out scene of things Yami had done while she was in control._

_He as he got closer he could hear quite sobs of sadness coming from her. He was quick to run in front of her. He knelt down and pulled her into a comforting hug, smoothing her hair out._

"_Koga." he soothed, her sobs had became louder as he felt her grip onto his chest piece for comfort, she gasped out as she choke on her cries._

"_I-Im -" she cut herself of with a sob._

"_I know, I know." Seyia soothed again, "But you need to not give in, this is what she wants." Seyia stared straight ahead his eyes began to burn with tears but he refused to let any out._

"_I-I tried, h-how." She choke out._

"_Your a Saint of Light," he spoke as he took a breath, "Your friends believe in you, I believe in you and so does you mother." Seyia felt a strong tug pulling him back. An angry tug._

"_I-i can't stay Koga, but just remember." He pulled out of the his meeting her rimmed red eyes he lay his forehead on hers, "Your not alone"_

"_ith that he was pulled from her, Koga let out a scream and tried to grab Seyia._

"_Daddy!"_

**X.X**

**(Grins evilly) Mwhahahah!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I should have then next out soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I was going to finish this yesterday but I had some injections at school -both arms too- and my right arm really hurt to move so I couldn't get round to doing it, however I did get round to posting my new Saint Seiya Story: ****The Saint's Legacy.**

**So if you could, maybe got and see it? Cause if I know that the story isn't going to be read I'm going to end up not updating or taking it down.**

**But it's basically about the main group are teleported to England and a few saints over there have copies of exciting cloths already but are more upgraded.**

**Anyway onto the story.**

**X.X**

"_**I-I tried, h-how." She choke out.**_

"_**Your a Saint of Light," he spoke as he took a breath, "Your friends believe in you, I believe in you and so does your mother." Seyia felt a strong tug pulling him back. An angry tug.**_

"_**I-I can't stay Koga, but just remember." He pulled out of the his meeting her rimmed red eyes he lay his forehead on hers, "Your not alone"**_

_**With that he was pulled from her, Koga let out a scream and tried to grab Seyia.**_

"_**Daddy!"**_

_**X.X**_

Seyia was thrown backwards, hitting the floor giving a grunt. But he stood once more, _**"Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!"**_

Yami grinned this time and flew forwards, stopping inches away from Seyia's hand. "Your light is incomplete. Your fists are tainted with darkness."

They both narrowed their eyes, Yami started an attack and Seyia raised his golden Cosmos. The wind created by the two attacks went on for miles, rocks being moved by the force.

Yuna held her arms up to protect her face, "Don't do it, Koga..."

Seyia panted slightly as he leant on one knee his left hand placed on the ground to help stay knelt. Yami stood feet away watching him.

Eden stood, "Don't!" He clenched his teeth as he raised his Cosmos, the dark spots began bigger in doing so.

Yami lifted her hand as she started an attack, while Eden sway from the loss of Cosmos, "No, Pegasus. KOGA!" He suddenly unleashed his seven senses.

Yami stopped her attack and looked out the corner of her eye over her shoulder. "Stop it... Athena and Seyia raised and protected you. Haven't you come this far because you wanted to save Athena? Wasn't that why you left on your journey? What about Aria! Remember Koga!" His eyes stared into Yami's, Seyia straighten up slightly.

"Koga, you have good friends." Seyia stood to his full hight before speaking again. "Orion Saint, Eden..."

"Yes?"

"Lets get Koga back."

Eden swiftly nodded.

Yami raised her darkness Cosmos as did Seyia and Eden. Yami held her hands out and a small whirlwind formed around her exploding, shooting outwards.

Seyia and Yuna both dodged the attack, _**"Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!" **__**"**__**Hilia Mastia!"**_

Their attacks hit Yami's but didn't have much affect. Yami suddenly leaped into the air and punched Seiya, who blocked the first but not the several after. With one more hit Seiya was sent flying back.

Yami suddenly turned and dark Cosmo shot forwards and wrapped around Eden. He gave a yell in pain.

"Eden!" Seiya jumped forward and broke the dark Cosmo, Eden fell from it's grip and toward to ground. Seiya shot after him and caught Eden, setting him on the ground.

Seiya looked up sharply when he heard Yami land. Her narrowed his eyes at her, '_Come on Koga!'_

"Koga, do you hear me? We will defeat Yami, and protect our shining world! That's what you would want, what you want. Koga, come back from the darkness' control!" Seiya stood and clenched his fisted. "Koga... I will place everything on this one strike. Awaken, Koga!"

Seyia attacked with _**Ryu Sei Ken **_and Yami returned the attack. They clashed creating a rainbow of colours. As Seiya raised his Cosmo the dark patches on him grew.

Yami's fist was knocked slightly giving Seiya a chance to punched her in the chest with light Cosmo. The Darkness Cosmos shot out of her.

Yami's head was thrown back and she let out a yell of pain, suddenly the darkness Cosmo wrapped around and hit Seiya sending him to the ground.

**X.X**

Koga gritted her teeth as she felt herself gain more control over her body, she dropped her her knees, she felt her heart beating rapidly. She felt adrenaline being pumped through her body as she resisted Yami.

"_I won't let the darkness take over again..." _Koga felt her eyes well up with tears in pain, her arms flying to her head as she let out a small cry.

Eden stood holding his left shoulder and called, "Pegasus... Koga!"

"_I am... I am... the light... I am... I am..." _The words were mumbled and both Seiya and Eden were unable to hear them clearly.

"Koga!" Eden called out to her before jumping forward.

"Eden!" Seiya cried only to let out a gasp when her saw Eden had grabbed her and pulled the fragile girl into his embrace.

Koga's eyes shrunk in size, she felt Eden protectively wrap his arms around her, as her eyes switched between her brown and the blood red ones.

The darkness Cosmo wrapped around the two blocking them from sight. Eden stared already, tears being to form in his eyes unwillingly.

"You will never lose to Yami!" Koga's face stared off her eyebrows twitching ever so slightly as she manage to listen to Eden. "You are the Saint of light, Pegasus Koga! Believe in your light!"

Eden gritted his teeth and the next words unconscious felt from his mouth as a whisper, _"I can't lose some else who's important to me."_

Suddenly Koga let out a scream as she forced Yami out of her with with her new found strength. The pegasus cloth exploded and Eden tightened his grip so he would no be thrown backwards by the force.

Koga fell limp against Eden and he shifted their position. He heard her deep breaths and her rapid beating heart. Her head fell to his neck and he felt something wet drop onto his neck felled out another and another.

She was crying. Eden moved his head and pressed his lips against the side of her forehead, "It's okay." Eden suddenly felt tiredness wash over him and he pulled back to see Koga's rimmed red eyes.

Suddenly Eden found himself falling sideways, he expected to his head to hit the ground but two soft hands caught his head, "Eden!"

Her blinked slowly and looked up to meet Koga's brown one that tears fell from, dropping onto his dirty face.

"Koga." he fell limp his eyes only open slightly hanging onto consciousness and her eyes widen more and she cried out again, "Eden!"

Her eyes hardened before closing them tightly looking down, giving her usual 'tsk' sound. Her eyes lids fluttered from closing them tightly before she opened them and looked up. Only to met Seiya's eyes, who stared silently with concern in his eyes. Koga's brown eyes slid up to her mothers. Who also stared softly at her.

She closed her eye's again and turned her head to see her friends laying on the ground, she heard Souma speak, "Jeez..." she met his eyes "You're such an idiot."

Suddenly darkness Cosmo shot down and covered the large tree that Athena was held to. Koga quickly covered her face with her bruised arms from the wind.

"Mama?" she stared up with wide eye quickly turning towards Seiya when he spoke, "Koga!"

"Jump into that Darkness. You can enter Yami's darkness!" Suddenly the crystal on Seiya's chest lit up and shot towards Koga who quickly found herself wearing the Sagittarius.

"This is..."

"Pegasus..." Eden stared.

"Save Athena." Souma continued.

"Protect our light..." Haruto added. Ryuho and Yuna both nodded in which Koga nodded back and raised her now golden Cosmo.

Suddenly the golden light shot upwards towards the dark Cosmo and when it died away Koga was no were to be seen. They looked up to see a small golden light heading towards the darkness.

**X.X**

Koga found herself walking through water that went to her ankles. She stepped forward and stopped, she turned her head only to turn it back when a bright red light shone from that direction.

Her eye's hardened as she clenched her fists.

"Welcome, young lady." the voice of Yami -that scarily sounded like her own- echoed.

Koga's eyes widen when she saw Yami. The true body of Yami had a beautiful appearance, but similar to that of a demon. To complement her red eyes she had long white hair, and had dark skin. She has a slender body and a similar bust size to Koga. Yami had long finger like claws, wings dark cosmos and a large, elongated tail. She had darkness Cosmo swaying around her body.

"**My name... is Yami."**

Koga found herself swallowing at the sight of the Goddess.

**X.X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for this chapter not being up sooner, anyway it's a short but I think it's a good chapter. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**X.X**

_Koga found herself walking through water that went to her ankles. She stepped forward and stopped, she turned her head only to turn it back when a bright red light shone from that direction._

_Her eye's hardened as she clenched her fists._

"_**Welcome, young lady."** the voice of Yami -that scarily sounded like her own- echoed._

_Koga's eyes widen when she saw Yami. The true body of Yami had a beautiful appearance, but similar to that of a demon. To complement her red eyes she had long white hair, and had dark skin. She has a slender body and a similar bust size to Koga. Yami had long finger like claws, wings dark cosmos and a large, elongated tail. She had darkness Cosmo swaying around her body._

"_**My name... is Yami."**_

_Koga found herself swallowing at the sight of the Goddess._

**X.X**

Koga 'tsked' as she shifted, the water around her swashing slightly.

"_**Welcome, young lady. My name... is Yami." **_Koga took a deep breath as she stared at Yami, who continued, _**"Overseer of the creation and destruction of all things. The Goddess of Darkness, Yami"**_

Koga glared up at the Goddess, "Where is my mother? Athena?"

Yami tilted her head forwards, her face emotionless as she answered, _**"Athena will soon disappear within my darkness."**_

Koga gasped wide eyes, before it was forced into a glare again, _**"Athena's world is finished."**_

Koga raised her fist and gripping it tightly, "I'll stop you." She was quick to jump towards Yami with a light attack. The attack did nothing as Koga was thrown backwards and landed in the water.

Suddenly Yami disappeared and Koga was violently attacked. She gasped as her body was pushed upwards and backwards, towards the side and to the left. The final wing left on the Sagittarius cloth broke as she gasped her body arching backwards her head thrown back.

She dropped into the dark shallow water below, only for the water to rise up and violently drop on her causing the burgundy haired girl to gasp in pain.

The water haul upwards, Koga's gritted her teeth in pain as it tightened its grip around her. _**"Abandon the light, young Lady."**_

Koga 'tsked' again as she tried to break from it as she was lifted up to Yami,who continued to speak, _**"You were born of my darkness."**_

Koga's let out her signature sound again before speaking, "No, I..." She was cut off.

"_**Let you darkness burn. Destroy Athena's world."**_

Yami raised her hand over Koga and before she could say a word, Koga felt the darkness once again worming its was into control. She screamed, her head falling backwards as she tried to resisted it.

Her eyes flared red and her skin unwillingly turned grey. A dark Cosmo aura formed around Koga before there was an explosion that it the surface of Mars.

The group held onto the ground as not to get pulled away with the strong winds that were currently blowing strongly.

Once the wind died down Seiya opened his eyes and looked up his eyes filled with worry.

Koga's eyes were as wide as they could go. She tightened her fist and let out a cry as she attacked with her light Cosmo, the darkness disappeared around her to show that more parts of the Sagittarius cloth were broken. Mainly her left shoulder piece.

Koga glared up at Yami as she continued to pull at the grip around her, panting.

"_**So you will not abandon the light?"**_

"Of course not!" Koga yelled.

"_**But having been born in Athena's world has caused you to suffer." **_The Goddess of darkness spoke sincerely as she looked to her former host with a mix of emotions showing on her face.

Suddenly a waves strong and power darkness Cosmo shot wards hitting Koga directly and she screamed in pain. She was released from the grip and she dropped to her ground, a splash followed.

Koga panted as she lay on her side her eyes only half open, before she quickly pulled herself to her knees, "So you claim the world's suffering is because of my mother?" Koga gritted her teeth both in anger and pain. "No... She rasied me despite my darkness... she said not to give into darkness but to follow the path of light."

she struggled to get to her feet as she continued, "Knowing that someday... someday, my darkness would try and kill her. She raised me anyway!"

Finally managing to stand on her feet her head was lowered as she tightened her fist, speaking more to herself then any one, "Mama, I will save you from the darkness."

she raised her Cosmo and looked up her eyes narrowed in determination, "I will do it!"

**X.X**

Souma pulled himself up slightly, "Koga..."

Ryuho gripped onto a piece of rock, "I can feel Koga-chan's Cosmo."

"Yeah," Haruto agreed. "Please! Save Athena..."

Eden stared up at the sky muttering, "Pegasus..."

Both Yuna and Seiya lay on their sides facing towards them, "The light of hope."

"Hai." Yuna simply agreed.

Eden shifted and let out a breath, "Koga..." the worrys Orion had for Pegasus was showing and it was something that Seiya noticed.

Seiya felt him lips twitch upwards, before swallowing._ 'It isn't the time for that..' _he scolded himself mentally.

**X.X**

**Sorry for the shortness ill have the next part out soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait but this is it! The finial battle and the chapter is long too!**

**AND new cover photo, it's what I am having her wear in season 2 :)**

**More information about what's happening next on this story at the bottom!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**X.X**

Koga saw that Yami was no longer with her and gritted her teeth. She took a deep breath and pushed on, as she walked the water began to get deeper until it stopped at her waist.

She grunted as she helped herself climb onto the raised floor that had no water. Her foot slipped but she was quick to recover before standing and looking up to see a large staircase that went on into the darkness.

Koga stared ahead, fear forming in her eyes, slowly she stepped forwards before taking another, another and another. She took a breath and picked her pace up into a run.

The heels of the cloth clicked against the stone floor as Koga ran, it wasn't long until she reacted a dead end. She tightened her fists as she noticed that it wasn't a dead end but rather a closed door.

She growled and placed her hand on the door, "Let me through! I'm going to save my mother." she pulled her fist back; it lit up and she through fist at the door.

Her light Cosmo started to eat away at it before Koga let out a yell and raised her Cosmo making that light expand and explode. She lowered her fist when the light dead away only to gasp, her eyes widening when she saw that she was on a staircase once again. A even long one.

Koga noticed water running down the steps before she looked ahead. Her eyes widened as she saw a figure at the end. Her mother.

_Mama..._

She growled and gave a 'tsk' before quickly taking off into a run.

**X.X**

Athena panted as she was hung by her arms over nothing.

"_**Athena... you are the last of the gods who stole the world I created." **_Yami suddenly appeared in front of her, her wings open. **_"Return the universe to me."_**

Athena swallowed before speaking, "I... I will not give up." she opened her eyes glaring up at Yami, "I still have hope. There is till one last hope."

Yami gave a chuckle sounding breath as she stared at Athena a smile of amusement on her face, she turned her head to the side as the sound of feet came closer from the darkness.

The figure of Koga came into view, Athena gasped her eyes widening with worry as she spotted Koga. Without looking back to her Yami spoke, "I shall crush that last hope of yours." she suddenly disappeared.

Athena was quick to shout, "Koga!"

Koga came to a halt as a blue light appeared and shot down at her, she let out a shout in surprise but was quick to dodge, and send her out attack back but still had no effect on on Yami.

"_**The light cannot shine within the darkness."**_

Yami suddenly attacked again, Koga was lifted into the air as she screamed in pain. She was sent back, landing on her back on the broken stairs. "Koga!" Athena cried.

Yami reappeared in front of Athena and spoke, "_**Now, disappear within my darkness, Athena." **_Yami raised her arm and sent darkness Cosmo at Athena who held back a scream.

"Stop!" Koga yelled as she struggled to stand, Yami stopped lowering her hand. "You still need to fight me..." Koga gripped a rock as she pulled herself up, her light Cosmo lighting up her hand. "My fist has not lost its light!" she glared up at Yami and she placed her other arm on the now level stairs and pulled herself up.

"Mama, I couldn't protect my dear friends." Koga's head lowered her bangs covering the tears in her eyes "I hurt them... my friends, who tried to protect you! However..." she stepped forwards leaning on that leg slightly for support, "Now they trust me and believe in me. To save Athena, to protect the light. Mama, I..."

Koga's head shot upwards as she finished her sentence, "I will bring you back!" she narrowed her eyes with most determination she'd ever had.

Yami sent an attack towards her but Koga's hand shot up, blocking the attack with her hand and attacked back, she jumped forward at lightening speed towards Yami.

Before Koga could hit her, Yami teleported, however a piece of Yami's cheek chipped away making her eyes widened ever so slightly. Koga landed on the floor turning as fast as she could as Yami spun her arm outwards towards the young girl, grabbing her by the wrist squishing Koga's hand, as she held her in the air.

"_**You are a fool to disobey a god, Young Lady." **_Suddenly two rings formed and darkness Cosmo exploded from them, eating away at the Sagittarius Cloth's arm. Koga gave a yelled in pain and discomfort.

The chest piece exploded leaving only the bottom part of the chest piece and the legs armour. Koga's red and white shirt ripped and became a one strap top, part of her sports bar was now showing as well.

Yami dropped Koga and she grabbed her arm as she scream stumbling backwards; falling to one knee. Her arm was surround by a dark pink light. Yami swung her arm out and hit Koga, sending her rolling down the stairs and off the edge.

At the last second Koga managed to grab the edge of the stairs. She reached her still glowing pink arm up grabbing the edge, giving a sound of disapproval at the action. Koga looked down then back up.

"_**Abandon the light, child of darkness." **_Yami spoke standing feet away from were Koga was hanging. **_"Kneel before me... and I shall take your pain from you."_**

Koga shifting pulling herself up slightly, "This pain is nothing..." Her arm slipped and her right arm dangled as she continued: "As compared to the pain of hurting my friends!" she clenched her fist and waves of the pink darkness Cosmo came off it. "When I was hurting them, I felt it while I was in your darkness... the pain of hurting them lingers within my fists!" She gasped as she slipped so she was hanging onto the edge again.

"_**Do you hate me?" **_Yami asked tilting her head as she looked down at the young girl.

"Yes, I do. But... I'm not afraid of you darkness anymore." The pink Cosmo collected around her clenched fist, "I will... live with this pain... within a world of light!"

"_**Young Lady... "**_

Suddenly the pink Cosmo gave off waves again and Koga screamed and struggled to maintain her grip.

"Yami..." The stone under her fingers began to chip away slowly, "I... I... I will defeat you!" she glared strongly up at the Goddess. She gave a yell and suddenly the pink darkness Cosmo turned to her light Cosmo.

**X.X**

Souma, Ryuho, Haruto, Seiya and Yuna all looked up at the bright flash of light Cosmo.

"Koga..."

"Koga-chan..."

Souma glared up, "Everyone, burn you Cosmo..." Souma managed to stand to his feet and he clenched his fists, "We'll send our Cosmo to Koga!" as he spoke he started to raise his Cosmo.

Yuna was next to stand raising her Cosmo, "Koga..."

The Haruto, "Koga..."

Then Eden, "Pegasus!"

Then Ryuho, "Koga-chan!"

As they burned the dark spots began to grow, but no matter what they continued to raise their Cosmo. Suddenly their Cosmo shot upwards.

**X.X**

Koga lay limply on the stairs, her fingers twitched her so slightly. She let out a breath as she felt Cosmo of her friends reaching for her. Lightening, wind, water, fire and earth.

Small orbs flowed around Koga lighting the small area around her up. "Soma, Yuna, Ryuho, Haruto, Eden..." she smiled slightly closing her eyes before sharply opening them. "Everyone, I will take you Cosmo!"

Koga stood to her feet swaying slightly in doing so, "Burn. Fly... Rise up! Howl! Roar!" The young Saint then raised her own Cosmo, "And... let our Cosmo shine!" she glared ahead. She brought her right arm forwards before throwing it out straight to the side and the Cosmos mixed together on her arm creating a golden light

"**Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!"**

Koga's attack hit Yami's shield and her feet were slipping backwards by the force before breaking the ground. She gave a grunt putting more Cosmo into the attack.

Suddenly the attack broke through Yami's shield and Koga took the chance and jumped forward, attacking Yami directly by hitting her stomach.

The rope that held Athena disappeared letting her fall as stones began to break. Suddenly Koga shot down towards her mother in the form of a golden Pegasus, catching her bridle style.

"Koga..." Athena whispered and Koga smiled nodding her head. Koga jumped onto a piece of fallen stone and used it to launch herself and Athena upwards.

Yami appeared again, gritting her teeth and suddenly everything began to shake.

**X.X**

Everyone stared upwards to the darkness as a strong wind started, Ryuho was first to comment, "The darkness is collapsing!"

Yuna looked up, "Koga..."

**X.X**

Koga landed on a surface and launched herself off once more before quickly leaped to another flat surface as she felt Yami get closer. She set her mother down and went to attack, Yami took the chance to attack Koga herself.

However Koga jumped back going to attack again however Yami grabbed her arm once more before smacking her with the other causing Koga to be sent flying into a wall.

Yami then turned to the other Goddess, _**"Athena, do not run." **_Yami suddenly appeared in front of Athena. _**"Your body belongs to me now." **_Suddenly dark spots formed all over her body and she get out a sound of pain. _**"Disappear within this body of mine... your father's, Athena."**_

Yami opened her wings and darkness started to form around her at an alarming rate. Koga quickly grabbed her mothers hand before she could disappear within the darkness completely.

"Koga!" Athena cried as Yami appeared behind her and grabbed Koga by the head.

"_**I shall eliminate you first." **_

"You think you can destroy me?" Koga asked, "I, who possess your darkness?"

"_**What?"**_

Koga didn't reply but rather light up her Cosmo causing the darkness to retreat, revealing Athena who stared wide you up at her. Koga spun her arm around getting out of Yami's grip and landing in front of her mother.

"Yami, even if you are the Goddess that created the world... the world belongs to those who live in it. Even if your darkness covers everything, we will open a way to the future... with the light of the Goddess!" Koga's Cosmo exploded in a golden light.

A rip in a wall appeared like a claw mark. Yami teleported away from them, staring down at the two. A wide grin appeared on Yami's lips.

**X.X**

The ground below the saints broke and the remaining piece of Aria's staff shot upwards. While the darkness started to get out of control.

X.X

Koga leap ran forwards carrying Athena again, she leaped up into the air, _"Everyone, Safeguard Athena!"_ Her voice echoed down to the Saints on Mars.

"Koga?" Yuna called.

Koga set her mother down stepped back, "Mama, go on ahead."

Athena turned towards her daughter, "Koga!"

Koga turned back around and smiled to her mother, "It's okay." Koga placed her hands on her mothers arms, "Everyone is waiting." She pushed her to the exit as Athena called out again, "Koga!"

Koga suddenly turned and attacked Yami with a head on collision. A bright light exploded. Yami swung her arm at Koga and Koga was quick to duck under it but Yami kicked Koga in the side sending her flying backwards into a wall where she gave a grunt at impact.

But Yami wasn't done, she punched Koga sliding her against the wall, before slamming her into the ground. _**"Why do you choose the light?" **_Yami growled, _**"Why do you refuse the darkness?"**_

Koga struggled to sit up as she spoke, "I don't refuse it!" she managed to get to her knees, "We live inside the darkness. That's why we make our light shine..." she finial stood to her feet before finishing, "That's why we make ourselves... that is the proof that we're alive!" Her golden arm shone brightly.

"_**Young Lady! **_Yami screamed and attacked Koga once more, but Koga blocked it with her glowing hand. **_"Die, Young Lady!"_**

Inches away from Koga's chest appeared the top of Aria's staff stopping Yami's hand from hitting Koga's chest.

The staff began to crack and as it broke a bright white light exploded covering every little space in the area. Koga stood to her feet as she glared at Yami, Aria's light feeding Koga strength.

"**Begone, Yami!"** Koga screamed and punched the Goddess continuously until her finial punch destroyed her.

Koga panted before falling to her knees; her eyes fluttered before closing. She felt herself losing conscious and she welcomed it.

**X.X**

A white light shone from the centre of the darkness for a few seconds before disappearing and then exploding outwards, removing every last part of the darkness Cosmos that was created.

Athena fell from the light and Seiya was quick to catch her, "Seiya..." he nodded and they both looked up at the light as did everyone else.

It then disappeared, Yuna's eyes widened at the sight, _Koga._

"Yami's darkness has disappeared." Athena spoke.

Yuna turned to her sharply, "What about Koga?"

Athena simply looked down, "No..." Yuna whispered the other Saints stared with looks of disbelief.

The ground stared to shake, and Seiya spoke, "Staying on this plant is dangerous!"

"But Koga..." Yuna started, but she met Seiya's eyes.

**X.X**

Koga was afloat in a large white area mixed with other warm colours such as pinks and reds some purple as well. She lay unconscious with her head fallen back.

Only the lower chest piece remained of the Sagittarius cloth, the pants were ripped in different places and her top had only a thin piece of fabric holding it up, her bra was showing on the right side and Koga's entire lower right arm up to her elbow was burnt becoming a pinky, red colour.

Her eyes fluttered open when she felt a soft hand on her burnt arm, they widened when she saw who it was. Aria smiled down at her, her blue eyes swimming with tears.

Koga leaned forwards taking in the sight of her sister, "Aria."

"Thank you, Koga. For saving the world." Tears formed in Koga's eyes as she stared up at Aria.

Aria raised her hand and brought it to Koga's ear, Koga blinked at a small but sharp pain, looking at Aria with a confused look and raised her hand to her ear, her eyes widened more when she felt Aria's earring on her ear.

"Aria..." Her lip quivered as she chocked on her tears and embraced Aria into a hug as her tears fell from her eyes.

"Thank you, Koga..."

Light Cosmo rained from the sky healing the dark spots and the deceased to a nice state.

Yuna's head shot up when she heard something, she turned her head and gasped, her eyed widening. A smile formed on her face.

In the distance a figure was climbing to its feet, to reveal Koga. Tears formed and her smile widen before calling, "KOGA!"

She took of in a sprint towards said girl and everyone else looked towards that way to see Koga who was being hugged by Yuna.

Koga let out a small laugh and hugged Yuna back being careful not the put to much pressure on her burnt arm. Aria's ears shining in the light making the younger Saints smile. The were all rather quick to make their way towards the Pegasus Saint.

She was embraced by the younger Saints (minus Eden who shuffled on his feet awkwardly)

Souma then smacked Koga round the head, "Jeez you really are an idiot!" He exclaimed making them laugh.

Koga shook her head smiling, Seiya then embraced the young Saint with a side hug. He was the first to spot her arm and was gentle to take hold of it.

Koga whined looking at it, Athena stepped forwards and placed her hands on her daughters shoulder, tears in her eyes as she gentle brought her into a hug kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, Koga. I'm glad you safe"

**X.X**

**Do not fret this is not the last chapter, I'm going to be having some of my own original chapters before moving onto season 2.**

**Also you can request for me to do any episode that you want, if you want to.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Saying that I really like that I came up with Aria giving Koga her earring, although it's seen in season two (which I will work on to solve that problem as I AM doing that episode) **

**Shining Thunder for the win! Koga's and Eden's ship name if you couldn't guess, suggested by Hiddenhero ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I had trouble thinking of something to write. But I finally thought of something and you get a little insight of how Koga sees herself!**

**The first bit may be a bit crappy that's because I had wrote that when staring the chapter back when I last updated but only now finished it D:.**

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Few days after**

"OW!" Koga winced as Shun rubbed cream on her arm, she gritted her teeth and clenched her tattered jeans with her free arm.

Shun flinched slightly "Sorry, Koga." he slowly and more gently began to rub it in again while Koga shook her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Mister Shun." She swallowed and sighed. "It's my fault for letting her grab my arm in the first place." Shun stopped and stared at her, watching and she closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. His eyes soften, "You are not at fault Koga, you couldn't have know she was going to grabbed your arm."

Shun began to wrapped her arm with a bandage, he took notice of her rubbing her eyes. He let her arm go once he was finished and placed his hand on her shoulder, making Koga turn her head towards him.

"Try not to lean on it or anyway, okay?" Koga nodded at his words, sending him a smile before she stood.

"Thank you, Shun." Shun nodded his head to her as she left, he then narrowed his eyes and stood up making his way to the door.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Koga walked into the main area that as being used as a seating area by the group, the only ones there currently were Yuna, Soma, Ryuho and now herself.

"Hey." she smiled to them as she entered.

"Koga." Ryuho nodded and moved over letting Koga sit next to him, to which she sent him a smile for. "Thanks."

"No problem."

After a few minutes of talking, Koga noticed that Eden wasn't with them. She then fiddled with her fingers. Why was she upset about him not being here? It confused her greatly. The feeling she got around him made her want to punch herself because she felt like she was going to say something embarrassing.

"_Koga? Koga?"_

She was brought out from her thoughts when Soma called her name. She blinked and looked up.

"What?"

Soma rolled his eyes with a sign, "Jeez... You were all spaced out, what's the matter?"

Koga looked down and shook her head, "Nothing I'm just thinking. Saying that, where's Eden?" They all blinked and looked to one another they shared almost a knowing look which confused Koga.

"He went to take a walk, why do you want to know?" Soma smirked to her, Koga tilted her head confused still.

"I was just wondering is all." They all sweetdropped at her innocence.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Shun let out a deep breath from his nose as he turned a corner and walking into the room where the group was sitting. They turned to him as he spoke, "Hey, have you seen Seiya or Athena?"

"Their out by the temple of Sagittarius, Shun." Ryuho responded first.

"Thanks you." with that Shun took of towards said temple. He stepped out into the light and down the some steps making his way closer.

Once he reached Sagittarius he saw the two he was looking for sitting on the stairs talking, as he got closer Seiya and Athena stood and turned towards Shun.

"Shun." Athena spoke to him, "What is it you need?" she asked him kindly.

"I just wanted to let you know that I think Koga's been having trouble sleeping." The pair blinked and looked to one another.

Seiya spoke first, "How do you know?"

Shun sighed, "She was constantly rubbing her eyes and she has bags under them too. That and she almost fell asleep several times when I was looking at her arm."

Seiya sweetdropped at that but the two both sighed and shared another look. "One of us will talk to her later about it then."

Shun nodded and walk off again, leaving the pair. Athena frowned, "I wonder what is keeping her up, nightmares perhaps?" Athena turned towards Seiya and he look in thoughts.

"Maybe." He replied shortly before he continued, "I'm going to go down the the village and I'm gonna see if Aquila Yuna will come to help find some clothes for Koga. Cause I have no idea what she likes." he ran a hand through his heir in defeat making Athena give a hearty laugh.

And as he had said, Seiya convinces Yuna to join him when going to the village, unknowingly cause his daughters demise.

**X.X.X.X.X**

"_EHHHHH!" _Koga cried as she stared at the outfit Yuna had layout for her to wear after she had freshened up. Her face morphing into a horrified expression, Yuna expected her to wear _that?!_

There was a knock on her door, "Koga?" Yuna's voice came through, "You alright...?"

"No!" she cried and Yuna came into the room eyebrows raised, Koga then pointed to the outfit, "You expect me to wear that?!"

Yuna blinked several times, "What's wrong with it?"

"The skirts! _A skirt,_ you expected me to wear my mortal enemy!?" Yuna sweatdropped at her words, before nervously chuckling. She shook her head before replying. "Why don't you like skirts?"

"Because one strong gust of wind and my pants with be on show!" she puffed out her cheeks as she crossed her arms.

Yuna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as well, "Would you have rather me get you a dress?" Koga's face made an even more horrified expression, "Thought so." Yuna deadpanned.

"I brought a pair of shorts if you want to wear them under the skirt...?" Yuna final made some sense to Koga.

"YES!" she exclaimed and through herself at Yuna, hugging her, making the blonde sweatdrop again.

So as Yuna said she went and grabbed the shorts coming back to Koga who was waiting patiently for her, "Thanks Yuna."

Said girl nodded and left leaving Koga to change, the latter turned towards the outfit with her shorts in hands.

Slowly she began to pull of her ripped top and then undid her sports bra before replacing it with an other sports and that was a cream colour this time. She hissed as she managed to get the new light purple tank top on over her head. She pulled the short black shorts on before picking up the red skirt that was about a quarter of the length of her legs. After that she grabbed the over the knees white socks and loose ankle brown boots, putting them on. Lastly she took hold of the one size to big white jumper with a hood and pulled it on, it sat loosely and ever so slightly baggy but suited her.

There was another knock and Yuna came back in but was taken back when she saw Koga. She grinned and held her hands to her cheeks.

"You look so adorable!" she squealed and Koga blushed, puffed her cheeks out embarrassed.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do! Now come on!" Yuna walked over and grabbed her none injured wrist, pulling Koga along but Koga pulled her arm back.

"I'll be over in a few minutes." Yuna blinked staring at her strangely but either way left Koga by herself. Once Yuna was out the room Koga turned towards the full body mirror that was leant against the wall, staring into it.

She shifted as she stared at her reflection in awe, she turned her shoulder looking over it in the mirror. She bit her lip and ran one of her slender fingers down her face stopping at her lips. Koga let out a breath and grabbed the edge of the white jumper's sleeves.

She took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair, final taking noticed that it was longer then it had been when she and her friends has first taken of on their journey. Koga wasn't a girl who liked long hair because she found it would always get in her way when she was younger, so she stuck with having it just past her shoulders _but now_ it was about it was waist length.

It surprised her at how quick her hair had grown over what? A mouth and a half? She was pretty sure it wasn't even a mouth perhaps coming up to a mouth long.

The hair length, she found, didn't bother her which was quite shocking. Perhaps her mother had finally rubbed off on her?

She shook her head and continued to stare in awe. Truth be told, Koga never thought of herself as beautiful or as Yuna had said adorable. In fact she didn't really like how she looked, she didn't know what had started it, maybe it was all the magazines she had read that had the beautiful women in them?

Koga sighed and grabbed the hair brush that sat on the side table and began to run it through her hair as she hummed a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was younger.Koga spotted a hair band tied around the hair brushes handle and pulled it off.

She took all of her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail, holding it there as she turned in the mirror to see if it looked okay. She scrunched up her nose and let it drop back against her back when it didn't look right. She sighed and blinked before an idea came to her.

She split her hair into three parts and began to braid them into a plaits, once she reached the bottom of her hair she tied the hair band around the loose pieces and let go of her hair.

She closed her eyes tightly, _if this doesn't work them I'm going back to short hair... _slowly she cracked an eye opened, once one was open the other opened automatically as she stared wide eye at her reflection. She smiled cutely and pulled the plaits over her shoulder, nodding.

Her stare was broke when there was a knock at her door, "Koga?" Yuna's voice came through the brown wooden door.

Koga blinked and walked over, her hands latched around the handle and pulled it open slightly so only half of her face was showing. She locked eyes with Yuna, who looked annoyed. "Come on!"

Koga blushed when she realized she forgot she had said she's been out in a minute. "R-Right sorry." with that she pulled the door opened all the way and Yuna suddenly stopped her foot tapping and stared in awe at Koga.

"W-What?" Yuna smiled at Koga's stutter, placing her hands on her cheeks in excitement.

"You look really beautiful Koga."

Taken back by the Koga frowned and shook her head, "No I'm not." she replied glumly, making Yuna frown but it quickly disappeared when an idea popped into her mind. "Come on!" Yuna smiled and took hold of Koga's wrist again and they took of, Koga only just managing to close the door behind her.

"W-Wha-, slow down Yuna.." Koga stumbled only to crash into the former when she stopped. Koga gave a 'owff' sound from the crash and stumble back, "Ow..."

Koga looked up to see that her friend were staring at her wide eye, Eden who was leaning against the wall also stared. Koga blinked, "What...? is there something on my face?"

"No!" Soma, Ryuho and Haruto all shook there heads and Yuna snickered, Eden meanwhile bit his lip and looked down to the floor in embarrassment.

"Koga!" At her mother's voice and her name she turned towards one of the passage ways to see her mother and father coming into the room, a small grin stretched across her mothers face at the sight of her daughter while Seiya found himself blinking at her clothes, they were odd... not something he would think Koga would wear, then again Yuna was the one who brought them... he sweatdropped thinking about what might have happened when Koga saw the clothes and his idea was almost spot on as to what had _really_ happened.

"You look adorable in that." Athena smiled and placed her hands on Koga's shoulders.

Once again Koga puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms, "No I don't"

Yuna sweatdropped, "Not this again..." she groaned.

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Ah, Koga's so adorable isn't she?... anyway I will try and update soon depending when I can write for this story.**

**I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think by reviewing it helps me a lot.**

**-Xephos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I have been away for the week on holiday and I had no internet but I did get to write a few chapters XD. Also i've got a few ideas for season two running about in my head, I've already got her first cloth design done.**

**P.S: This chapter is **_very_** important for the future chapters. Please let me know what you think it would be greatly appreciated.**

**NEW SUMMARY:**

_**Female Koga, Season 1; EPs 47 to 51 Done. The fright with Yami (Abuz) is over but Koga is having some trouble adjusting to the way of things now but with the help of old friends and new ones will she able to get over her new fear? Now with another problem arising in her personal life will she be able to solve that as well? KogaxEden - Season two will be on the way shortly.**_

**HiddenHero220:** Haha... yeah they are teens after all, young ones at that. Anyway I just thought that since Koga grew up with little contact to the world on the island she wouldn't know what the expect. She's always seen her Mother/Athena as beautiful but never herself so I believe she would have little self confidence.

**Little Shinn:**Yeah, I'm trying to really get how they feel for each other out there because we all know Koga's never felt this way before so she quite innocent and naïve to the feeling, Eden can be seen like that too.

**Theskythatshinesbright: **Yeah I was wanting to do something like that XD. Oh and yeah Mama Athena and Papa Seiya ^-^

**X.X.X.X.X**

"You don't have much self confidence, Koga." Yuna said with a frown after Athena and Koga finished fighting about her being adorable. At her words Athena frowned too, looking over to her daughter slightly. Koga stayed silent and stared Yuna before breaking eye contract glancing to the floor.

Koga simply shrugged weakly and walked out without saying a word, not even stopping when they called out to her. "Koga!"

Seiya's eyes slide over to Eden, who was watching Koga's retreating form with interest. Seiya silently walked over and elbowed the younger male. Having his attention Seiya nodded his head towards Koga with a sly smile.

Eden's brow twitched when he realized what the Gold Saint was saying to do, so with an eye roll, Eden walked out of the room through a different door. Leaving a grinning Seiya, Athena the only one who noticed, raised a brow at him and the brown haired male simply mouthed, Eden. Amusement flickered into her blue eyes.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Koga brushed the loose pieces of hair from her face before she wrapped her arms around her waist thinking back to what Yuna had said. "Do I really have little self confidence?" she mumbled to herself and stopped next to a stone pillar, leaning against it for support.

She let out a sign as the gentle wind crest against her checks. He eyes gazed over the twelve houses. Taking a deep breath she released it.

"_You look so adorable!"_

"_You look really beautiful Koga."_

Tears formed in her eyes as she sat down, her legs hanging off the side.

_Why would they call a girl like me beautiful? _Koga gave an empty chuckle._ I'm nothing like Mama, Yuna or Shaina. Their beautiful. Ha, I guess I really do have little self confidence._

Shaking her head, Koga breathed out her nose.

"You should really stop putting yourself down." Koga jumped at the new voice, her head whipped round to see Eden leaning again a pillar a few feet away. A frowned itched onto Koga's face.

"How long have to been standing there?" Eden didn't reply to the question but rather stepped forwards and sat down next to the mahogany haired girl.

"Having little self confidence can be a problem for later in life Pegasus-chan." Koga -who blushed at the name- shrugged simply. She looked down to her hands that lay in her lap, she didn't know how to reply. The feeling she would get round Eden was back and it make her insides feel like jelly and just saying a word to him she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. So to solve it Koga - being the idiot she was - came up with the idea to just no talk to him.,

She couldn't help but agree with the people who call her an idiot sometimes.

Eden raised a brow at her silence finding it unusual for her. He shuffled awkwardly, Eden stopped and looked back to Koga. Her head was low and her shoulders shagged. He couldn't put a finger on it but he easily tolerate her presents compared to her friends. Something about her presents seemed right to him - he didn't know why or what it was but he wanted to. When she would enter a room or stand near him he found it hard to concentrate, it was beginning to drive him insane.

And both completely oblivious about the effect they had on each other.

After a few minutes, Koga finally gained to courage to speak. "Thanks."

Eden blinked turning to look at her, Koga blushed and turned her head away. He smiled finding her shyness rather cute, he blinked at the thought but shook it off.

"No problem." Eden simply replied knowing what she had said thanks for. Koga suddenly stood, Eden turned around when he noticed her leaving. "Where are you going?"

Koga stopped mid-step, turning to look over her shoulder a large, cute, innocent like smile was plastered on her lips. Eden got to his feet, turning to face her. "I'm going to go help Shun make the food." she went to turn again but stopped and back tracked so she stood in front of Eden.

"Thank you again, we may not have gotten off on the best foot but I would be glad to start anew." To Eden, Koga's eyes seemed to sparkle as she held out her hand. "Hey, my name is Koga Kido, it's nice to meet you."

Eden smiled lightly bringing his hand to hers, "Hello Koga, I'm Eden."

Koga gave a large goofy child like grin and nodded. She then did something Eden didn't expect – Koga lent forwards and placed her lips to his cheek. Seconds later the fourteen year old pulled back and waved before she took off with a run towards where she knew Shun would be making dinner.

Once Koga was out off sight, Eden seemed to snap out what ever trance Koga had put him in and his face flushed a lovely shade of red. Placing a few fingers where Koga's lips had touched, Eden felt like he could still feel her lips against his skin. Koga's lips were soft, not that it surprised Eden, her skin had been extremely soft when he had pulled her into a hug back when he freed her from Yami. It was then he remembered what had had said.

"_I can't lose some else who's important to me."_

He swallowed and shifted glancing after Koga again. He couldn't help but smile in realization.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Koga lent against the wall, her heart beating like a hummingbirds wing. She placed a hand to her lips, a 'large teen-girl with a crush' like grin appeared on her lips. Her face flushed and she gave a quiet giggle. She couldn't believe she'd just done that. But that quickly stopped a serious like face replacing it.

Removing her hands she glanced down at it and bit her lip. It all seemed to piece together to her now. Why she got butterflies whenever she was around him, why she got upset when he wasn't near, why she wants to punch herself because she felt like she was going to say something embarrassing whenever he's near.

She's unconsciously developed a crush on him, some people might think Koga to be an idiot and not overly smart but that was quite the opposite. She was smart but it all goes out the window when something important comes up like battles and food...

She shook her head, why hadn't she seen it before? She could clearly remember his words to her when he gave her the 'courage' to break free from Yami but it wasn't 'courage' but rather her love for him? Perhaps it was the other way around, she had been given a sudden amount of strength, maybe Eden had unconsciously given her Cosmos? Did that mean Eden had feelings for her as well? Did it even work like that?

Could she clearly say something that out loud? No, she wasn't brave enough to say it out loud but she could plainly admit that she defiantly felt some for Eden, and it wasn't in a friendly way.

She knew and knows that she doesn't want a relationship, she felt like she was too young and that she was a Saint -how could she balance that? But what got Koga was, although all that, she actually wanted a relationship to blossom between them.

She sighed pushing herself of the wall and set of towards the make shift kitchen they had.

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Reviews a greatly welcomed ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here is the next chapter XD, I couldn't wait and posted it now. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**X.X.X.X.X**

Soma, Yuna, Ryuho and Haruto all seemed to notice Koga's sudden change of mood. Being who she was, they expected her to stay by herself for a while but when they had seen her helping Shun in the kitchen looking like the whole 'lack of confidence' conversation had never happened, it confused them. She had greeted them with her usual cute innocent like smile.

"Hey." she chirped.

They all relied back few either nods or hello/hey or hi. Soma had come into the kitchen to lend an extra hand as Shun needed some more help. They were quite surprised that Koga didn't drop or break anything. She seemed the most relaxed and carefree they'd ever seen her. Whatever happen after she'd left the room was starting the bug them, they wanted to know why, not that her mood was bad or anything it was nice seeing her like, this after every thing that had happened recently.

Yuna, who was the first the break, blurted: "What's caused your sudden mood change, Koga?"

Koga froze for a millisecond, nearly dropping the potato she was pealing. She looked up at when, "What do you mean?"

Soma grinned, "Well after the whole lack of confidence thing early, we would have expected you to still be off by yourselves in a corner." Koga rolled her eyes at the joke, lightly elbowing him.

Koga simply shrugged, "What's the point of moping around all day because of something little like that? I'll get over it eventually." She smoothly stated. There was _no_ way in hell she was going to mention what had happen almost an hour ago.

They seemed to take that as an answer which Koga was glad for, she gave a small sigh in relief. Ryuho eyed her carefully, he had noticed her body relaxed when they'd taken the answer she'd given them, causing him to become some what suspicious. He'd ask again later.

They continued to chat, throwing a joke about few so often while Koga and Some helped Shun finish up the food.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Dinner had been full of conversation but Koga had kept to herself and didn't talk unless talked too. She had found herself having brief glances at Eden ever so often but wouldn't look him in the eye.

She was the third to excuse herself from the table, the first two being Kiki and Raki, who had almost face planted the table when she fell asleep against her master.

Koga let out a deep breath as she closed her rooms door and ran a hand though her now loose hair. Glancing back at the door, she grabbed the tank top and shorts she had been wearing for night wear and pulled them on. Discarding her day clothes onto a chair.

As Koga brushed her hair, she pulled open her balcony's doors, the thin white netting that lay over them blew about in the wind. The cool air creasing against Koga's warm bear skin as she pulled her hair into a messy bun. Pulling the beds covers back Koga climbed into the double bed.

She plopped down on her back, her right arm laying over her face. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed. Rolling onto her side, Koga snuggled into the covers falling to sleep with the gentle breeze.

_X.X_

_A sudden incredible amount of darkness Cosmo exploded from her, "Th-this... this explosion of incredible darkness Cosmo..."_

"_Mama..." she reached out again, but she found herself stepping back as she stared at her hands, "What is this?" the darkness began to cover her amour becoming a reddish white colour and she saw it, "The darkness is covering me."_

_She fell to her knees, "This can't be happening!" she held her head as she spoke, "My heart... my heart is being crushed..." she gasped out in pain, she squeezed her eyes closed. She lent down, her forehead on the ground, "Damn it!" she muttered, "I... I am _Koga_! Mama gave me her light." she held her head up again, her skin a grey colour as tears slid down her cheeks, "I am _Pegasus Koga_!"_

_There was another strike of lightening and it sent her down the hill, she gasped as she climbed back to her feet._

"Koga!"_ She heard Yuna called to her but another burst of darkness Cosmo exploded from her._

_The Darkness Cosmo lowered, showing herself to the others. She stood tall, her chest pushed out slightly. Suddenly the darkness Cosmo uncurled showing her completely. Her hair was pushed back and her bangs pushed to the side._

_Amor's voice was quiet but she managed to hear: "This... this is the goddess of darkness." She found she had no control over her body. She lifted her head up to show darker grey skin and glowing blood red eyes._

"_Yami!" She spotted Amor's fearful expression as he stared at her._

_X.X_

_She gritted her teeth in frustration. She let out a small breath as Eden placed the ball of his foot on her forehead. "I will not lose!" The rocks where she'd hit with her punches broke as Eden continued, "I won't let you lay a finger on Athena!" Eden pressed down and jumped off of her. Her head flung backwards before she stared up at him with her glowing eye's, she raised her darkness Cosmo higher and it became a darker colour. "This is the end." Eden activated his seventh sense, the dark spots flashing a growing as he used his Cosmo._

"_Roar, my Cosmo!"_

"_Orion's Devastation!"_

_She growled, her ires' now only glowing, she closed her fists in an attack, she and Eden unleashed their strong attacks. she raised her hand and the darkness Cosmo flew up and hit Eden's._

_Her attack was pushed back slightly but the darkness Cosmo suddenly expanded around the large ball that was Eden's attack. The ball was shrunk down in size, Eden stared at it in shock._

_She clenched her fist as she stared up at him and the 'attack', before uttering, "Begone." with that she opened her fist._

_The ball disappeared but suddenly it exploded slightly forming a ring but then a larger flash of light exploded in a greater size. She heard Eden screamed as he was thrown back._

_She turned and slowly began her to make way towards the tree again, "Athena..."_

_X.X_

_Souma and Ryuho ran towards her, raising their seventh sense._

"_Lionet Explosion!"_

_She smirked and raised her hand stopping it by covering the attack with darkness Cosmo. She then appeared in front of Souma and through her foot at him, he was thrown to the side gaining a dark spot._

"_Souma!" she heard Yuna called._

"_Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha!"_

_She raised her Cosmo once again as Ryuho attacked her, the darkness Cosmo grabbed the dragon. She returned a punched on Ryuho's shield, cracking it and leaving a dark spot._

"_Ryuho!" Yuna had called out as well._

"_Hakurouken: Toga Shissou!" _

_She'd stopped Haruto's attack as well before doing the same as she had done to the others._

"_Haruto..."_

"_Koga!" Souma screamed. She looked behind her, when he had called out her name. "I'll... I'll stop... yo-" Souma was cut off by her as she zoomed past. Souma turned looking at her before his chest exploded with darkness Cosmo._

_X.X_

_Her large demonic wings shifted as she lifted from the ground, making her way towards the tree. She stopped and floated feet away from Athena. She smirked, her head tilted in doing so, "Now for you to simply fade into the darkness, Athena."_

_she heard Athena as she spoke, _"Koga... when you were a baby, you were covered in darkness Cosmo. I wasn't strong enough to dispel it. We fought to protect the love and freedom of every creature on Earth. But the battle called down the goddess of darkness, Yami. And you were caught in all of it. I protected you, and raised you with the light, so the darkness would not take you. However," Tears formed in Athena's eyes. "I was unable to completely protect you. Koga, the days I spent with you were wonderful. Remember those days, filled with light, Koga!"

_she raised her arm again, a ball of darkness formed in her hand as Athena's tears fell from her eyes. _"Koga, I believe you will return to us."

_X.X_

"_Koga." he soothed, her sobs had became louder as he felt her grip on his chest piece for comfort, she gasped out as she choke on her cries._

"_I-Im -" she cut herself of with a sob._

"_I know, I know." Seyia soothed again, "But you need to not give in, this is what she wants." Seyia stared straight ahead his eyes began to burn with tears but he refused to let any out._

"_I-I tried, h-how." She choke out._

"_Your a Saint of Light," he spoke as he took a breath, "Your friends believe in you, I believe in you and so does you mother." Seyia felt a strong tug pulling him back. An angry tug._

"_I-i can't stay Koga, but just remember." He pulled out of the hug, meeting her rimmed red eyes he lay his forehead on hers, "Your not alone"_

_With that he was pulled from her, she let out a scream and tried to grab Seyia._

"_Daddy!"_

Koga gave a small startled scream as she awake from her nightmar- no memories, she panted as tears fell from her wide eyes. Pulling her knees to her chest she began to hyperventilate, the heels of hers palms digging into her eye lids as she choked on a sob. She bit on her lower lip to try and stop herself from letting out a loud sob.

Calming herself down Koga stood from her bed and stumbled over to the chairs that sat by the balcony doors. Falling into one, she lent back and lay her arms over her head, her breath still shaky.

Glancing over her shoulder she looked at the clock, 3:25 am. She groaned and shivered slightly as the cold air hit her but she ignored it. She continued to sit in the chair until she couldn't take it any more. She stood suddenly, turning towards the door. She stumbled over to her drawers and grabbed the sketch book with a pencil and rubber before making her way towards the wooden door.

As she walked down the hallways the only audio sound was her bare feet slapping against the cold stone floor.

As she came to the main stair way of the sanctuary she plopped down on the top step, pulling open sketch book to the first page. Without a second thought Koga began to draw, her hand lightly sketching out the lines of a body that was knelt on the ground and a puppy that lay on the figures lap. She then went onto laying out the persons features, short curly hair with a long dress, wide innocent eyes, bare feet and a small smile.

Koga unconsciously smiled as she started to shade in the drawing of Aria and the puppy, Yuna had told her what had happened and Koga pictured it from there. As she continued to shade Aria, she failed to notice Seyia leaning against one of the pillars watching her.

Seyia was present without his armour, showing his short sleeved red top and blue jeans with some trainers. After a few minutes Seyia pushed himself of the pillar and stepped forwards, sitting down next to his daughter, who had seen him walking towards her from the corner of her eye.

"Can't sleep?" he asked taking a glance at her drawing, smiling when he saw who it was. Koga simply nodded her head, the bun on her head bouncing as she did.

They sat in peaceful silence, the only sound was the night animals that could be heard. Everyone in sanctuary, except them, were asleep.

"The young saints that were scatter about after Palaestra fell will be here soon, Geki offered to go look for some as well even in his state and he wasn't take a no for an answer." Seyia joked lightly making Koga chuckle. Seyia grinned as he got her to smile, it wasn't a forced on but an actual smile. The last few days Seyia had noticed Koga seemed to be forcing her smiles and he knew why.

He could see the bags under her eyes, he knew Koga wasn't sleep well just the fact that Shun mentioned it completed his suspicion. Koga placed the pencil down and ran her hands down her face, rubbing her eyes as she did.

When she moved her hands away she sighed, glancing down at the finished picture of Aria and the puppy.

Seyia suddenly stood causing Koga to look up, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just want to show you something." Seyia said simply waving his hand, guesting for her to follow. Koga raised a brow at her father but stood either way. She grinned as she down the stairs after her father.


	11. Chapter 11

**So here is the next chapter... again. I rewrote the last part of the chapter a few times as I didn't like it but now its finished and I want to get it out.**

**X.X.X.X.X**

"Have any of you seen either Seyia or Koga?"

Eden, Soma, Yuna, Ryuho, Haruto and Raki looked up from their space at the table while Shun and Kiki who were making the table stopped and looked up to their Goddess.

Looking to one another they shrugged, Shun spoke first, "I haven't seen Koga since she left for bed last night but I saw Seyia walking about when I was heading to bed."

"Do you think they could be together?" Yuna asked while taking a table mat off Shun when he went to place it in front of her. He smiled as a thank you.

"Knowing the two? Most probably." Athena said dryly.

Just as she finished the laugher of two people rang into the room, Koga and Seyia followed stumbling into the room soaking from head to toe. Koga went to grab the wall but ended up catching her bare slightly muddy foot against the floor and stacked it, falling against the stone floor with an 'humpf' but she kept giggling as she lay on her back. Seyia clucked his stomach as he tried to stop himself from laughing but was failing. Badly.

Athena pinched the bridge of her nose while multiple brows shot to their owners hairline. "Speak of the devils." she let her arm fall.

"And here I thought now Koga was a Saint you two would finally act mature around each other." she scolded. Seyia startled coughing, taking deep breaths.

"Sorry." He stuttered out but he started laughing again, stumbling forwards towards one of the chairs. Koga, who scrambled to her feet, tried to catch her breath. The heel of her right hand pressed again the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry, Mama." she breathed. Father and daughter looked to one another and they grinned widely, snickers escaping their lips. Koga bent down and grabbed her abandon sketch book she'd dropped when coming in. Walking towards them, Koga stumbled almost falling again had Kiki not grabbed her arm. "Thanks." she said shortly, standing to her full height.

"And what might be so funny?" The Goddess asked with amusement.

Koga took a deep breath, her lips parting to explain but she started laughing again, "S-Sorry, you just had to be there for it to be funny, Mama."

Rolling her eyes, Athena brushed some of Koga's loose wet hair behind her ear, "Go get cleaned up you two, you're not having breakfasts in the state your in."

Both mutely nodded before making their way out the room, it wasn't long before laugher rang through out the hallways again.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Although out breakfast, Koga and Seyia were unable to look at each other without letting out some sort of laughter. Athena would roll her eyes very time and she did so a lot.

Koga lay napping on the settee, an arm laying across her stomach and the other over her eyes. Her chest rose and fell with each breath. Eden who was sat opposite her, found himself watching her as she slept. When he heard feet coming towards them, his head snapped towards the doorway. Seyia appeared, his eyes glancing to Eden as he entered.

"Hey." He stated shortly.

Eden nodded mutely. Seyia sat down in the chair next to him, "I can see the way you watch her that you have feelings for Koga." Eden jolted at his words, his head snapping back round to the brown haired male.

"W-What?!" Eden stuttered making Seyia smirk but it quickly changed to a serious one.

"Koga's always been a difficult one to see through when it comes to some things such as thing." Seyia started. Eden turned towards him, his blush disappearing as he did.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Simple: I believe Koga has feelings for you too." Seyia stated. His usual serious face intact still. Eden felt like his heart skipped a beat, she returned his feelings? Looking back to the sleeping Koga, Eden asked, "This still doesn't explain why your telling me."

Seyia rolled his eyes, "I'm telling you because I believe you two should have a chance to get together. I can tell you now that Koga wont act on her feelings unless she knows for sure that they are returned. If you want a relationship to blossom then you're going to have to act first."

Eden mutely nodded, taking in this information.

"You can take her down to the town later if you'd like." Seyia grinned, wiggling his brows at the Orion Saint who blushed again.

"Thanks." Eden said as he stood, "I'll keep that in mind."

**X.X.X.X.X**

"What made you want to sudden come into town and with me at that?" Koga asked as she and Eden walked through the town, he had gone through with Seyia's idea of taking her down here. Eden shrugged. "To get away from Sanctuary I guess and we're friends are we not?"

Koga hummed as she nodded, she glanced between the stalls as they past, drooling over foods that looked delicious. This amused Eden greatly, he'd never seen her like this before. Koga didn't seemed to care if people would stare when she did that, she'd ignore the strange looks she would receive.

Once the pair past the market stalls, they would occasionally make conversation but they rather enjoyed the peaceful silence between them. A jewellery shop spiked Koga's interest as she stopped and walked over. Eden watched her, a few feet behind. Koga glanced down at a necklace of a metal Pegasus that had one leg lifted and open wings. The inner part had small diamonds and metal swirls, one connecting the wings, the front left leg and one on the back left.

Eden glanced over Koga's shoulder as she half a head small then him and saw what she was looking at. "I didn't think you'd be the type of girl to like jewellery."

"I'm not." She stated shortly, turning to look at Eden from the corner of her eye, "But I do love looking at them. I just never buy any because I wont wear it or haven't the money and I don't want to bother my mum with it."

Standing up straight Koga turned and the pair took off once more. Eden looked back at the shop once more before smiling lightly. He'd be back for it.

**X.X.X.X.X**

"Koga went into the town? With Eden?" Soma raised a brow at Haruto who nodded, pushing his glasses up.

"Yes, I saw them leaving. They seemed to be quite friendly." Haruto commented.

"Did they know you were there?" Ryuho asked. Haruto shook his head.

"What do you think got them so friendly suddenly?" Yuna asked, looking to each boy with a raised brow.

They shrugged as Ryuho added: "Maybe that's why Koga's been in a good mood recently." they all agreed to some extent.

Soma grinned as he said jokingly, "Maybe they've developed feelings for one another." although it was a joke they couldn't help but think that there differently had to be something going on with the two.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Skipped three steps at a time, Koga made it to the main area where their base had been set up. As she entered the got full glance of all the Saints that had arrived but she knew there was more to come. Quickly and gracefully she glided her way through the crowd, she found most Saints turned and stared at her. She guessed they knew what had happened but she just looked straight ahead. The students in her path, moving as she got close.

"Koga."

At her name, the Pegasus Saint stopped and turned towards Geki. She smiled and nodded, "Geki-sensei, It's good to see you."

"You too," Geki patted the young Saint on her shoulder, "I'm just heading out again, so I gotta go." Koga nodded.

"Good Luck."

Geki grinned before he walked off and Koga watched him as he did, once he was out of sight she turned and continued on her way to her mothers private sanctuary. She could still feel the stares of the saints so she stopped and turned, she met a few in the eye before raising a brow, "Is there a reason you all are staring at me?"

They all quickly turned away and she continued on her way once more.

"Mama," Koga greeted the Goddess, who turned and smiled gently when she saw her daughter. Bring her into a hug, she kissed Koga's forehead.

"Seyia told me you went into town with the young Orion Saint." Koga nodded her head that was laying against her mothers neck.

"Yeah."

Pulling back from the hug, Athena glanced down at the bag Koga was holding with a raised brow. "What did you get Sweetheart?"

"Huh? Oh, I just got a few clothes." Koga said while pulling out a red short sleeved top with a pattern on and small gems then a pair of jeans that were grey and black and lastly a light mint green and grey armed hooded cardigan that had thumb holes in the end of the sleeves.

She put them back in and they shared a smile, "Did Eden come back with you?"

Koga shook her head, "No, he said something about needing to get something before heading back. What, I'm not sure." Koga pouted cutely. "But now I've got to look for something to do..."

Athena gave a gentle laugh, "Well I believe Shun could use some help in the kitchen." Koga's eyes lit up as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go see if I can be of any help." Both mother and daughter hugged once more before Koga stepped back and headed to her room to drop her clothes of before heading to the kitchen.

**X.X.X.X.X**

"Make your to watch the rice, we don't want to over cook it." Shun said as he moved about the kitchen. Koga nodded and gave the rice a stir, making sure it hadn't stuck to the bottom on the large pot.

Once again Koga began to hum the lullaby again this time whispering the lyrics,

"Fate has been cruel and order unkind  
How can I have sent you away?  
The blame was my own; the punishment, yours  
The harmony's silent today  
But into the stillness I'll bring you a song  
And I will your company keep  
Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried you softly to sleep

Once did a woman who shone like the sun  
Look out on her kingdom and sigh  
She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no person  
So lovely and so well beloved as I"  
So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory  
That long was the shadow she cast  
Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed

Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space  
Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
You're loved so much more than you know  
Forgive me for being so blind

Soon did that woman take notice that others  
Did not give her sister her due  
And neither had she loved her as she deserved  
She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew  
But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly  
Takes hold of the mind of its host (Koga flinched at that part)  
And that foolish woman did nothing to stop  
The destruction of one who had needed her most

Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space  
Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
You're loved so much more than you know  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive me for being so blind"

When she finished whispering the lyrics she turned and and saw that Shun had stopped what he had been doing to stare wide eye at her. Koga suddenly gasped and flushed red when she realised he'd been listening to her.

"Ah!"

Shun smiled and chuckled, "No need to be shy, you have a lovely voice. But I'm curious where did you learn that song?"

Koga smile timidly before answering, "Mum used to sing it to me when I was younger. She never told me were she learned it from."

_{A/N: Foreshadowing. Ya gotta love it XD}_

Shun blinked but nodded, "Oh okay. But it's a lovely song."

Koga nodded in agreement. She went to turn back to the rice when Shun spoke again, "Is there something bothering you?" The fourteen year old jumped at the question.

"W-What gave you that impression."

"You seemed to have a lot on your mind is all, I'm open if you'd like."

Koga smiled at him and rubbed the back of her head, "I'm not sure you can really help, it's girl problems..."

Shun smiled widely, "A crush perhaps?"

Koga blushed a lovely shade of red, stirring the rice as she replied to Shun "Well yeah but I'm not sure I really want a relationship at the moment. With you know every thing that's happened." she gripped onto the spoke tightly, her knuckles turning white and it didn't go unnoticed by Shun.

**X.X.X.X.X**

"You're having some girl problems, I heard." Raki said clapping her hands together with a determined look. Koga blushed in embarrassment.

"Where did you hear that?"

"You know... around." By 'around' Raki meant she'd been listening in on the conversation Koga and Shun had only an hour prior. Koga sweatdropped at her reply.

"You heard the conversation didn't you?"

"Yeah..." both girls chuckled, grinning to one another.

"But I'm serious, I want to help you." Raki nodded with a serious look, meeting Koga's eyes.

Running a hand through her hair, Koga sighed. "Well then you've heard I have feelings for someone then?" Raki simply nodded.

"Is it alright if I ask who?" the small eight year old, red haired girl asked.

Koga sighed and lay down on the grassy hill, her arms behind her head. Raki shifted next to Koga. "Koga?"

"You promise to not to laugh, will you?" Koga said, her face becoming a light red colour. Raki nodded.

"Well, you see." Koga sat back up and picked at the grass before meeting Raki's eyes. "I have feelings for Eden."

…

…

...

"Really?" Was all Raki could get out, her eyes wide and mouth ajar. Koga flushed a deep red that put her hair to shame.

"You think I'm an idiot, I can see it in your eyes." Koga asked glumly.

Raki rapidly shook her head. "No, no. I'm just surprised it was Eden, I thought perhaps you had feelings for Soma or Ryuho." Koga blinked in shock.

"Why them two?" Koga asked curiously.

"Well out of them you seemed most conformable round them. That and you knew Soma first and Ryuho helped you a bit when your first met." Koga smiled at Raki and shook her head.

"No, I promise you that it's Eden I feel something for. But I'm not sure what I should do about them, I mean I want a relationship between us however I don't know if he has feelings for me and I've never felt this way before so I don't know if this will pass or what..." Koga trailed off.

"Well you'll just have to see, spend some more time round him." Raki started while rubbing her shin, "Perhaps if you feelings don't fade then start to act on them. If they do fade then you have nothing to worry about."

Koga smiled, "For being young, you sure do give good advise." Koga ruffled Raki's hair with a grin, the latter blushing at the complement.

…

…

…

"Shinning Thunder! That's it!" Raki suddenly yelled out making Koga jump staring at her wide eye.

"What?!"

"Your and Eden's ship name!"

Koga simply sweatdropped.

**X.X.X.X.X**

**FINALLY I GOT ROUND TO USING THEIR SHIP NAME! Thank you again **HiddenHero220 ** for suggesting the name, I've only just round to using it sorry (cries anime tears) but looking back to the convo we had I'm thinking about doing something like that when they all find out that Eden and Koga are together.**

**The song/lullaby I used is called Lullaby for a Princess by**** P****onyPhonic** **on Youtube, it's based off of it as I changed a few things as it was originally about Luna and Celestia and their ponies.**


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT READ!**

**This chapter is short but is very important to the plot line for next season, I'm changing a few things in there but not much so this chapter will give some kind of explanation of what is happening. **

**Also sorry if the first part seemed rushed but I'd think that since Koga is.. no, no you'll find out why I did it like that later XD**

**I'll explain more at the end.**

**X.X.X.X.X**

Koga smiled as she stared the pegasus necklace that dangled from her fingers. A light blush gazing her checks as she remembers what had happened the night before.

_Eden and Koga lay outside on a grassy hill, watching the stars and pointing out different constellations as they came into sight. Other then the conversation Eden seemed more quiet then he had been as of late._

_Pressing her lips together Koga sat up, causing Eden to glance over to her._

"_What's the matter?" he asked, sitting up himself._

"_You're being rather quiet, but it could just be me." Koga said blushing in embarrassment causing Eden to let out a small laugh which was uncommon for him to do._

_Eden scratched the back of his head, "Your right, it's just that I've got a lot on my mind."_

"_You can tell me if you'd like."_

"_Well you see... it's that." Eden paused and stood, Koga looked up at him before standing herself. He turned his back to Koga causing her to miss his blush. He cleared his throat, turning back around to face Koga with a serious face._

_Letting out a breath, Eden placed his hands on Koga's shoulder, "You see." he lay his forehead against Koga, who listened silently. "As of late I've been well." He quickly backed away from her, turning. "No, no. It doesn't matter."_

_It was silent behind him making him think Koga had perhaps left but when he felt a gentle hand on his arm, turning him slightly only to have another hand on his cheek. Making him complete face Koga, who let her hand drop from his cheek to his neck. There was that look in her eyes again, it was unfamiliar but he knew what it was because he felt it to._

_So without another thought, Eden dropped his lips onto hers._

Koga smiled as she was brought out of her memory, biting her lip to stop herself from grinning. Unclasping the necklace she placed it on her neck. It sat just below her Pegasus cloth stone which was cracked and no longer glowing, making Koga sigh sadly. It was mostly her fault it was like that, when she broke free from Yami her whole cloth broke into piece, rendering it useless.

Closing her eyes tightly she pulled the broken cloth stone off from her neck and placed it on the drawers to her right. Sighing once more she made her way out ready for the day.

"I'm sorry."

**X.X.X.X.X**

_Koga's eyes fluttered open before closing but snapped open when she didn't recognize the space around her. In fact there wasn't anything. Turning her head in panic she was met with the same strange, ethereal space full of stars and nebula._

_It was breath taking but what Koga wanted to know was where she was._

_Shifting slightly, Koga finally realised she was wearing a white dress with gold on it, it reminded her of a Greek Goddess like dress. Lifting the ends up and looking at her feet she saw that she had no shoes but her feet had jewellery on, Anklet bracelets. Her hands also had them, looking over her shoulder she just managed to catch a glance at her hair. It was what Koga would say looked like Elvish style with the plates and braids, she also had a white silver crown that wrapped fully around her head. Blinking she could feel the mascara that was on her lashes, she guested she also had some eye-shadow. Her necklace, the one Eden had given her, was still around her neck however._

_Looking below her, Koga noticed it looked like there was some sort of floor. So slowly descending down, she had her left leg bent while her right was straight. She gasped as her toe touch the ground. Like it was water, ripples formed and spread outwards._

_She stared in awe but when her feet were fully on the 'ground' the space around her suddenly started to change and shift. Gasping, Koga spun around. She blinked, narrowing her eyes in confusion as she spotted Soma, a short blue haired boy and herself. She took a deep breath as she noticed the armour she and Soma were wearing, it was their cloths but more... advances? Perhaps was the word. She wasn't sure._

_But the armour was more bulky and in amazing condition, she also didn't look any older then she was now. So this had to be the near future, right?_

_Soma and herself began to talk to one another, the blue haired blue speaking briefly before they started to attack someone. She wasn't able to make the words out no matter how hard she tried she couldn't hear a thing but she was only ten – fifteenth feet away from them._

_Suddenly the scene changed again and she was back at the Sanctuary, she spotted her mother and Seiya – everyone she's met recently and saints of her mother. Herself and her friends among them, knelt down._

_Yet again she was unable to hear what they were saying._

_The scene kept changing, only briefly stopping on pieces, like Genbu dying, Koga helping a young girl with yellow hair, her learning a new attack. Facing powerful people. Her becoming stone as she tried to break through a large gate way only to be turned back to normal by her mother and her saints. They then gained another set of Armour._

_The next part gained her instead as it skipped over a few things but she managed to see the young girl from before but taller. It stopped when it reached a scene were she and her friends were attacking someone else, who Koga guessed to be the main enemy._

_One by one they were knocked down dead, making Koga's heart pump faster. She was last to fall but moments later she rose again but this time in another armour._

_There were no words for Koga to use to decide it, it was more then breath taking. With that Armour she continued to fight but she was only shown images, snippets of it. When it was over there was a bright light causing Koga to cover her eyes but it wouldn't prepare her for what she saw next._

_The light faded and she saw every one standing and well but when she turned around, her heart seemed to stop in her chest. The person she was looking at dropped to their knees, blood pouring from their stomach, lip and right eye._

_They attempted to stop the major blood lose but it seemed to just slip through their fingers, the person looked up with a look that made Koga hold back a sob as she covered her mouth, she dropped to her knees just as the person began to fall sideways. The others rushing forwards towards them. Shouting the persons name, "!"_

Koga gasped awake but she continued to lay on her back, her hands covering her mouth as she sobbed. She turned onto her side and curled into a ball.

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Okay, first off I've been wanting to give Koga some kind of gift so why not the ability to see into the future? The person will remain a secret. Some may be able to guess who it is, but I'm not confirming anything.**

**The outfit Koga wore in the chapter, there will be a link on my page. It will be at the bottom, you'll be able to find it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for this being short, but this chapter took long then I thought to write. So I want to get this out for you and start working on the next one soon.**

**X.X.X.X.X**

When Saori found Koga stood in the kitchen at five in the morning, it was common sight but as she grew older it seemed to occur less and less, so when Saori entered the kitchen at the early hour she didn't expect to see her daughter in there making herself breakfast.

Koga was cutting up a banana and putting it into a bowl that had raisins and weetabix, she stopped when she heard someone come in. "Morning Mama." Koga smiled lightly but it was forced.

"Why are you up so early?" Saori asked as she leaned against the counter top Koga was using.

"Can't sleep." was the reply.

"Nightmares?" Saori asked curiously.

Koga paused then shook her head, she leaned against the counter top her head dropping before she suddenly stood up straight, "A part of me wants it to be..."

Saori frowned and placed a hand on her daughters shoulder, gently turning Koga towards her. "Koga, what on earth do you mean?" Koga took a deep before meeting her mothers eye, there was a look in her brown eyes that seemed to be debating whether or not the tell her.

Looking down at her bowl, Koga sighed. "I had this weird... dream. If you could even call it that," before Saori could speak Koga spoke again, "I had been in this weird but breath taking place full of stars and nebula. But it changed and I... well I saw myself, Soma and a blue haired boy."

"..."

When Koga didn't get a reply she looked up to her mother, "The part that confused me was Soma and I were wearing our cloths but they were different. It's hard to explain but then the setting change again and again to different things," Running a hand through her hair Koga bit her lip, "I... I saw us fighting against some people, I wasn't able to hear anything but there were four people who were wearing some cloths that were extremely powerful, they also had some swords. Three guys and one woman," Saori tensed for a few moments before shaking her head.

"It's possible that you have been gifted with μέλλον θέαμα, or in Japanese the sight of the future. It's extremely rare for you to find a Saint with it. Only 2 or 3 people have it every generation," Saori guessed.

Koga blinked and turned towards her mother, "Huh?" Saori smiled at her daughters confusion and it was then she spotted the pegasus necklace around Koga's neck

"Where did you get that?" the Goddess asked.

Koga blinked and looked down to the necklace, a large smile appearing on her face, "Eden got it for me," she chirped cutely.

Saori smiled gently at her daughter with a raised brow, "When did he get it?"

"When we went into town, Eden stayed longer then me. We'd walked past a jewellery store with it in and we stopped to look at it. I didn't think he'd be that kind."

"Everyone has the ability to kind," Saori commented on it.

Koga smiled and Saori sensed that there was something behind it but decided not to poke about.

"Anyway," Saori continued, as she did Koga placed herself on the counter as she started to eat her breakfast, "Tatsumi will be here within the next few days with some things."

Koga blinked as she took the spoon from her mouth, "Huh? The old man?"

Saori rolled her eyes with a smile, "Yes, the old man."

Koga grinned in response.

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Until next time,**

**Xehpos**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait again, I've been facing writers block for the story. But season two will start within the next two chapters. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**X.X.X.X.X**

"_AHH!?"_

Koga smiled widely as she held up the manga, _Magi_, in the air with stars in her eyes. She then grinned widely up at Tatsumi before bowing, "Thank you, old man!"

Tatsumi brow twitched before he snapped, "Don't call me that, brat!"

Koga let out a girlish scream and dived behind Seiya who burst out laughing, "Ha! The old man still scares you! Ha!"

"That includes you too," Tatsumi snapped at Seiya with a growl.

Seiya let out his own scream and hugged Koga close as they animatedly shock in their shoes.

The Saints all looked at them in amusement, a few laughing and others grinning at the sight. The pair could go against a God yet the old man could scare a scream out of the two? It was truthfully a mysterious.

Their Goddess sighed at the sight but she ended up smiling at the father and daughter. They'd never learn, would they?

"Tatsumi." Saori said, the butler paused and turned to her with a bow.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Koga stretched her arms above her head and grinned over to Seiya, who rolled his head in circles. They suddenly got in defensive stances before they began two circle each other.

Koga leaped at Seiya going for a punch, Seiya however grabbed her wrist and was going to flip her over but Koga quickly pulled back which tugged Seiya forwards and Koga elbowed him in the stomach.

The Sagittarius Saint stumbled back before grinning up at Pegasus Saint, he ran towards her and slid to the side and grabbed the back of her shirt and flipped her over him and as she hit the ground, Koga slide a few feet with a grunt.

Doing a backwards roll, Koga stood and leaped at Seiya once more and did something similar to Seiya but instead flipped over his head and using both feet, kicking him in the back and Seiya landed face first in the dirt.

Koga winced slightly and hissed, glancing down at her arm.

"Is it hurting still?" Seiya asked as he got to his feet and walked over. Brushing the dirt of his face and clothes as he did.

Koga let out a deep sigh, "Yeah," she clenched her fist.

Seiya placed a hand on Koga's shoulder, Koga glanced up at him. Pulling his daughter into a hug, Koga immediately wrapped her arms round his torso and lay her head in the crock of his neck.

Running a hand over the back on her head, Seiya lay his cheek on the top of her head. The two stayed like this for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet of just the two of them together.

Koga shifted slightly, "Daddy?"

"Yeah?" Seiya pulled back slightly to look down at the red head.

"Uh, I have something I want to tell you," Koga said sheepishly and tapped her index fingers together.

Seiya raised a brow, a amused look on his face only for it to drop and his eye twitch at what Koga told him.

"Eden and I are dating."

…

…

…

Seiya cursed, "I didn't think he'd ask you out this soon."

Koga blinked not once nor twice but rather three times before reacting to what her Father had said. She frowned, "You knew?"

Seiya let out a laugh, "Yeah, I'm the one how told him to go and ask you out. You two were both so love struck." Koga blushed so deeply it put her hair to shame before she punched him in the arm and Seiya yelped in pain.

"Hey!"

"Shut up! Or I'll tell Mama about your true feeling for her!" Koga grinned wickedly as Seiya gasped and stared at her in shock before narrowing him eyes.

"You wouldn't..."

"Try me," Koga smirked before shooting of towards her Mother's Sanctuary.

"K-Koga!" Seiya stuttered out as a yell before sprinting after his daughter.

Koga laughed loudly as she ran from him catching a few peoples attention as the pair ran past them in a hurry.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Koga yawned and rubbed her eyes sheepishly as she walked past her mirror, she paused in shock before her face turned horrified at what was looking back at her.

She stumbled away and covered her mouth with a hand. Tearful eyes glanced back at the mirror only to see nothing out of the ordinary, she let out a deep breath.

"You imaging things, Koga, nothing to worry about," she whispered to herself as she pushed herself up. Taking another breath Koga looked into the mirror before pulling off her clothes.

She stared into the mirror, her eyes scanning over her body. Crossing her arms over her bra, she turned and looked over her shoulder.

"See nothing," _No blood or anything_, Koga shook her head before pulling on her PJ, letting her hair out of the braid Koga stared back at the mirror before she quickly made her mind up.

She grabbed the scissors from the drawer and took a hold of some of her hair before...

_SNIP, SNIP SNIP._

That was the only sound that met Koga's ears as she continued to cut her hair. _If it's going to happen in the future why not make it happen now?_ Koga thought as she finished cutting the waist length hair that was now just sitting over her breasts and no longer.

She nodded at the length, it was still longer than her hair from before but shorter then it had been moments before, to Koga it was the perfect length.

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Reviews help a lot**.

**Until next time,**

**Xephos**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey sorry for not updating for two weeks but I've been away on holiday and there for wasn't able to update. Anyway this chaper is short but that's mainly because I can't think of anything else to up on here.**

**Next chapter will be Koga bring up the fact that she wants to go home for a while to recover. I'll hopefully have it up soon.**

**X.X.X.X.X**

_The pain within her chest was unbearable, like it was crushing her heart, she gasped out the fact but it didn't seem that anyone hear as it was so quiet even she has difficultly hearing herself._

_She could feel the darkness swelling inside her heart, the darkness that she was _supposed _to have but her mother, Athena, protected her raising Koga within her warm light Cosmos._

_Koga's eye teared up as she felt the darkness embrace her but the embrace was unlike she thought it would be. The embrace was warm and welcoming her in to the enclosed hug. As much as Koga wanted to give in and accept the embrace she knew it wasn't right, if she would accept it she did not know what would happened but she did know it would _not_ be good._

_Koga grabbed her head as she let out a cry, tears falling from her eyes._

_Despite frighting, it did not seemed to be enough and the darkness Cosmo slowly began to take hold of the its young host making her skin pale to a grey and eyes bleed to a deep red._

_The embrace from before wrapped around her taking the fact that the young child was caught off guard as lightening struck the ground and she was send rolling down the hill._

_S-she couldn't give up! S-she... need to... fight... why was she so suddenly tired? The embrace seemed to nudge the young child into accepting the tiredness. NO! No... n-no... she couldn't! She shouldn't! But the warm embrace was so comforting and encouraged her to sleep._

_S-she shouldn't, it was wrong but she was so tired what would a small sleep do? Koga subconsciously closed her eyes and accepted the embrace that now held her tightly. She was being held to a chest, her head resting on a shoulder. The being had an arm placed on her back and one gently laying over stomach._

_She flinched and whimpered as she felt-watched her bo-Yami fight her friends. She felt a hand smooth over her hair and encouraged her to return to her sleep, NO she shouldn't! The Goddess was hurting her friends and would kill her Mother! Koga gasped and begin to fight against the embrace, trying, trying to regain control of her body but it seemed Yami wouldn't have it and hissed. The warm embrace suddenly disappeared and Koga gasped awake inside the darkness and was surround by mirrors of all different sizes._

_Stumbling to her feet Koga spun around before her glowing red eyes locked onto the largest mirror, her eyes widened as she saw reflection stared back at her with grey skin, glowing red eyes and a large smirk._

_It faked a pout, _**"What's the matter Koga," **_the reflection purred and a shiver ran down her back. Koga didn't say anything but glared at the reflection that she knew wasn't really her._

_Her other-self rolled her eyes before staring down at Koga with a sense of smugness in her dull eyes, _**"Why do you reject you true Cosmos? You know you want too, it will only be a matter of time. Your friends wont be around much longer after all-" **_She gestured to the mirror next to her to show what was happened outside of Koga's subconsciousness, Koga swallowed thickly a she watched her friends all try to get her to wake up._

_Tears formed within Koga's eyes as she watched what Yami was doing, she gritted her teeth, "Stop!" she glared as her refection as Yami gave an amused look. Yami chuckled, a chuckle that along would send a shiver down the spines of the mightiest_

"**Why would I so that? I have full control of you body," **She purred with a wicked smirk, **"I can do what ever I want, but I need to remove of... the Goddess, Athena, or-"**_Yami locked eyes with Koga as she uttered the next words,_** "Should I call her mother?"**

_Koga snarled at Yami, a growl escaped her throat as she did. Yami simple smirked wickedly as she got a rise out of her young host._

_Yami's loud laugh echoed._

Koga jolted wake with a sharp inhale of breath, sitting up Koga pushed the blanket down. She closed her eyes tightly as she continued to hear Yami's laugh ring within her mind.

Shaking her head a few times, Koga shifted and climbed out of bed. It was beginning to get too much, glancing at the object Koga feared the most. She took in her appearance, she could see that the fact of lack of sleep was beginning to show on her face. Purple bags were forming under her eyes and her face was unnaturally pale. She let out a deep sigh through her nose before tearing her eyes away from the mirror.

Swallowing, Koga stepped towards the drawer where her cloth stone sat. Staring down at it, Koga gently picked the broken stone up and ran her thumb over it with sad eyes.

**X.X.X.X.X**

"Aww~ Koga why did you cut your hair?" Yuna pouted as she picked up a few strands.

"I'm agreeing with Yuna," Haruto stated pushing his glasses up his nose, "You looked lovely with long hair."

Koga blinked with a frown, she thought differently from them. She sighed before replying, "I don't really like long hair, truth be told I used to have it just below my chin but grew it out for training so I could pull it back."

The group blinked at the discovery, trying to image Koga with that length of hair but it didn't seemed like it would suit the young Pegasus Saint.

Souma grinned and draped his arm over Koga's shoulders, "I don't think I can image you with that length of hair Koga, I mean went we first meet you hair was just past you shoulders but to have it that short? Meh."

The group laughed at Souma's words, Ryuho spoke up next, "Well either way I think that this length suits you better then either of the other two,"

"What suits her better?" Eden asked as he entered, the group -minus Koga and Haruto- jumped at his voice.

"We were discussing Koga's new hair length," Yuna replied as Souma spun himself around, taking Koga with him as his arm was over his shoulders to face Eden.

He removed his arm as Koga grunted lightly at the suddenly movement, Eden stepped over and tilted his head as he picked up a few strands of her hair, "I like it, it's a nice length and it suits her perfectly," Eden's lips twisted upwards as Koga blushed and started stuttering out a thank you.

The others grinned at the flustered Pegasus Saint, she glared at them making them laugh.

"H-hey! It's not nice to laugh at people!"

They just laughed louder and Koga hid her face in her hands, Eden narrowed his eyes slightly as he took notice of Koga's unnaturally pale face and the more noticeable bags that were under her eyes. Making a metal note to ask about it later, he gently tugged on Koga's jumpers sleeve and gestured to the door.

The two exited and the laughing group failed to notice them leave until they were no longer in sight.

"Hey, where'd Koga and Eden go?" Ryuho asked, blinking.

Souma grinned, "They're probably gone off some where together." he wiggled his brows at the silent suggestion that he was making and Yuna snicker and Haruto and Ryuho smile.

**X.X.X.X.X**

**Please let me know what you think, it would help greatly**

**Until next time,**

**Xephos**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I'm back! So I finally got round to writing the next chapter, the story is no longer On Hold however it will be Slow Updates.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**New Front cover and summary!(grins widely)**

**Please let me know what you thought, also I wanted you guys to know that I wont be doing every episode, only important ones that involve Koga. I may mash a few together if they end up being short because of that.**

**X.X.X.X.X**

**A New Cloth! Fly, New Pegasus!**

Koga grunted as she swung her fist into air. Repeating the same motion several times before she paused mid punch, closing her eyes and she lowered her head.

"That's enough for today," Tatsumi said as he stopped a few feet behind her.

Koga had been out on the cliff for the last few hours and the sun was coming close to the horizon now, "Your wounds from the final battle with Yami have only just finished healing."

Koga stood up straight and brought her right fist up, glancing at the bandage that she used to cover the large burn that Yami had inflicted on her. It would never full heal and the feeling in the hand had become somewhat numb to Koga, her chest tighten at the grim thought.

"I'm glad to see you continue your training, but you still need your rest."

Koga turned towards Tatsumi and smiled lightly, "If I don't use them, my fists start to itch."

She glanced down at her fist again, _Perhaps it is an after effect. _Koga mentally wince.

"You just got off the phone with ma, right? How is she?" Koga changed the subject. Not wanting to dwell on her personal problems.

"Miss Saori has something to attend to at the Sanctuary," Tatsumi replied.

"Ah~, I guess being Athena means you're still busy, even if the fights over," Koga couldn't help but feel disappointed. Even though she had made the decision to come back to the island herself, she knew that she wouldn't be able to see her mother much.

Being away from Sanctuary - away from the reminder of what had happened had done Koga amazing and it showed, no longer did Koga support dark bags under her eyes (although she still had light ones), she'd gained some of her weight back, and her skin had returned to its normal rosey colour.

It had been three months since Mars, since... Yami.

Although still plagued with nightmares, they were no longer every night. Only occasionally. Koga was thankful for that.

Koga began to trek towards the edge of the cliff but stopped when Tatsumi spoke, "Koga, you forgot something important."

She froze mid-step and sighed, "I don't need it. Pegasus is too broken to be any use..." she smiled sadly, "Besides, the battle is over," Koga continued walking along the beach; walking away from Tatsumi, who lowered his hand that held the cloth stone.

_The battle is over... I don't have to fight any more, _Koga shoved her hands into her jumper pockets as she walked. Images of the fight, flashing into her mind. She clenched her right fist and her left gently massaged the numb one, "The Battle is over," she mummed under her breath and lowered her head.

"Is that the fist that slayed a god?" a young voice said in a excited and amazed tone.

Koga dropped her hands and let them fall to her sides as she looked towards the person who had spoken, narrowing her eyes.

"I will defeat you," the young boy through his back to the side and leaped at Koga, "and become a god!"

Koga swiftly leaped backwards but the boy continued to come at her. Koga's mouth dropped open slightly at the sudden attack. Using the back of her arms, she blocked his fists.

With a strong thrust of his fist, Koga leaped and twisted her body sideways, the boy flew past her. The boy turned towards Koga, "The Pegasus Saint who defeated Yami, goddess of darkness..."-

-Koga glanced over her shoulder as her body was turned away from the blue haired boy.-

-"Koga the god-slayer!"

Koga blinked and a slight surprised look danced onto her face.

"I will defeat you, and become a god! I'll become strong... stronger than you or anyone else!"

Koga frowned and closed her eyes; exhaling through her noses as a sigh. She lowered her head slightly before fully turning towards the ocean, "You go do that, then. Be the strongest or a god," she deadpanned.

"Don't wimp out on me!" the kid yelled, "Are you scared? Fight me!"

Koga didn't turn back as she continued her trek back to the house, "Say whatever you want... my fight is over."

The kid clenched his fists, "If you won't fight, I'll make you want to," suddenly he started to raise his Cosmo.

Koga froze mid-step once more, her eyes widened in slight fear, _What is this aggressive Cosmo? It's like darkness Cosmo, but what is it?_

Koga finally turned around with a frown, "You can't be..." before Koga could get anything else out there was a laugh from above, followed but a large mace that fell and hit the sand, causing it it fly everywhere. Koga cried out and quickly covered her face to cover it.

"I've found you, Pegasus Koga!"

At the voice, Koga lowered her arms and her eyes shot up to the figure that emerged form the sand.

"Are you one of the..." Koga trailed off as she finally got a look at the large person, "...surviving Marsians?

"Marsian?" the man replied back mockingly, "You mean the warriors of Mars? Don't compare me to those wimps. I am a servant of the Goddess Pallas-sama. A class-3 Pallasite... The Morning Star, Star Crusher Tarvos!"

"Pallasite?" Koga repeated, her brows scrunching up in confusion.

"God-slayer... With my weapon, the Star Crusher, I will smash your life to bits!"

Koga laxed her body, raising a fist however the boy stepped in front of her an arm out, "Hey! I, Subaru-sama, found her first. If you want her, you fight me."

Koga rolled her russet brown eyes.

"I'm only interested in Saints," the man answered in annoyance, "Normal humans can get lost!"

Koga dumbly blinked at the boy as he dropped his bag in front of him, she raised a brow as the boy, Subaru, spoke again: "I'm no normal human, you third-rate loser. I'll show you... Come! Steel cloth!"

Koga watched in confusion and slight awe as he donned the cloth.

"Steel Cloth?" Koga questioned.

"My name is Subaru... The Steel Saint Subaru!"

Koga watched the boy engage in battle with the Pallasite. Even before the match had truly begun, Koga knew that the boy wouldn't last very long. He's cloth wasn't as... powerful as the Pallasite. That much was obvious.

The kid was just plain cocky, it annoyed Koga to no end.

_Yes, how long can the boy keep running?_ Koga quietly mused to herself.

Koga watched as Subaru managed to get hits onto the Pallasite, "What is a Steel Saint?"

"Steel Saints wear mechanical Cloths," Koga turned towards Tatsumi as he answered her question, "They were created to support normal Saints like you."

"Mechanical Cloths?" Koga repeated, watching as Subaru continued to hit and kick the Pallasite.

"Indeed. Steel Clothes, made by the power of science. To relieve some of the burden from the Saints of the eighty-eight constellations, because they are so few. That boy must be one of them," Tatsumi finished.

Koga glanced back to the fight then to Tatsumi again when he spoke her name and held up Pegasus, "Koga... Fight!"

"I told you that my Cloth is wrecked, so it won't help," Koga kept her back to him as she closed her eyes and answered.

"It's damaged because you fought so hard!" Tatsumi corrected her, the damaged gem gleaming in the setting sun. Koga's eyes opened wide at his words, _H-huh?_

"This is a badge of honour for protecting the world and Athena. Isn't it?"

"I don't know," Koga answered, "Was I really fighting to protect?" Scenes from the fight where she had hurt her friends flashed into mind, "When I remember fighting, my fist shakes. I remember how it felt to destroy, and I think to myself... That I want to fight more!" She clutched her shaking right fist in her left and she crunched her eyes closed, "That I don't want to protect... I just want to fight! I'm afraid of myself!"

"Don't be stupid!" Tatsumi growled out in a scolding manner, Koga stared at him her lips parted as her eyes shimmered with tears.

"Old man, this is a real problem. It isn't stupid!" Koga turned her head as Subaru slammed into the sand with a grunt, yet he stood back up.

"Damn it... this thing is useless," Subaru scowled, "Hey, put on your Cloth, too!"

Koga glanced off to the side scoffing, "I don't have one."

"What?" Subaru stared up at her in shock.

"My Cloth... Pegasus can't fly any more."

The Pallasite obnoxiously laughed, "That's fine with me. Taste my destructive shock! Iron Meteor!" he brought down his mace and slammed it into the sand, causing it the fly everywhere. The three covered the eyes as protection.

Tatsumi stepped in front of Koga, "What are you doing, old man?" Koga managed to glance up at him, he eyes widened as he was blown upwards from the wind. A few seconds later, Koga herself was thrown backwards with a cry.

She landed on her front, getting a face fully of sand. She raised her head, holding back a sneeze as she spotted Tatsumi, "Old man! You idiot! Why would you do that!"

Tatsumi opened his eyes, "You're the idiot!" He scowled up at her before holding the Pegasus gem up once more, "Hasn't your Cloth protected you this far? Even if you can't use it any more, it will still protect you. So take it."

Koga stared hesitantly at the gem.

"Stop whining, and fight to survive, Brat! Pegasus will take flight... as many times as it takes!"

Koga lowered her head, her eyes covered as a smirk curved up onto her lips, "You're too old to get that mad," her bandaged hand wrapped around the gem.

"What a ridiculous farce. Have you said your farewells?" Koga stood, "What's that impudent look? I don't like it."

Koga had turned her head so look at the Pallasite over her shoulder, a blank look however her eyes were a different story. The determination and the lack of respect she had for the man showed.

"You're after me, right? So why attack other people?" her voice was calm and even as she spoke.

"I like destroying things. It excites me. Excites me! I don't care what happens to an insect or two!"

Koga was holding back her own scowl, her lips twitching as she spoke, "That's dumb."

The man openly gaped at her. Koga looked away from him and down the beach.

"I've been afraid of myself... That I would let Darkness Cosmo take me again, let destructive impulses rule me. That I would hurt my friends... hurt everything. But I'm not a child afraid of the dark any more," she twisted her body and brought her fist up, "I am Athena's Saint, who protects the love and peace of this world, Pegasus Koga!" She rapidly rose her Cosmo, the gem in her fist began to light up as a response.

"Even if you defeated a god, you're still the lowest of Saints, a Bronze! On top of that, without your Cloth, there's no way you can beat me!"

Koga narrowed her eyes, arms spread out, "Shine, my Cosmo..." she raised the arm holding her gem, "Create a miracle!"

The gem suddenly cracked more and exploded into pieces, the light created shone brightly and formed Pegasus. The surrounding people stared in awe at the sight.

Koga was once more surrounded by nebula and Pegasus stood in front of her, it's white and red coat shimmering. Koga stepped forwards, her hand held out as a determined look danced onto her face.

Koga lay her hand on Pegasus' forehead and at her touch Pegasus glowed, it's body forming into a new Pegasus Cloth.

"Come, my Pegasus!" it's eyes flared and suddenly it's armour pieces removed themselves – forming around Koga.

Subaru stared in awe, "Her Cloth!"

"Pegasus has taken flight once more!" Tatsumi grinned.

Without much need to think, Koga leaped at the Pallasite, they clashed as they jumped at once another. Koga dodged the mace that was swung at her and returned the attack by punching the man in his stomach, sending him flying backwards.

"You're nothing, Pallasite," Koga grinned and he readied herself for another attack.

"Even with you Cloth, you're still a Bronze! You can't beat me!" the Pallasite yelled in determination, bring his mace back – ready to swing it. As he did, the mace lead expended and Koga crossed her arms to block it however it send her skidding backwards.

The Pallasite repeated the same action three times, on the fourth however, Koga swung her fist and it collided with the mace and cause it to explode into pieces.

"What?"

"This is the new Pegasus Cloth. He couldn't even scratch it," Koga smiled gratefully. She glanced up and began to mark the constellation of Pegasus.

Subaru was still staring at Koga in awe, "What is she doing?"

"Those are Koga's fists tracing the thirteen stars of Pegasus," Tatsumi answered proudly.

Koga repeated tracing the stars once more, in a faster pace, "Pegasus Rye Sei Ken!" she preformed her signature attack, her fists moving at the speed of light. She reappeared the other side of the Pallasite, the glow that had covered her disappeared as the Pallasite crashed into the sand.

"Impossible. Me... Beaten by a mere Bronze...," Koga finally stood to her full height, turning as the Pallasite finished his words, "Curse you, Pegasus."

The man suddenly glowed green and disappeared.

"That is Pegasus?" Subaru asked himself quietly, fear somewhat present on his awed face, "Pegasus Koga?"

Koga glanced over her shoulder towards the boy, the familiar pleased look on her face that she would gain whenever she'd fight an enemy, the sun setting behind her finishing the shunning sight.

**X.X.X.X.X**

**It would be great if you let me know what you thought.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Overlord of Pies**


End file.
